Shadow's Apprentice
by Flamingoetsalsa
Summary: Shadowclan had been named after that shadows the sun set across upon their territory, and they had always been a peaceful clan, but when an outsiders comes and asks for one of the clans apprentices, what will this clan do!
1. Allegances

Warriors

Warriors

Characters:

Leader-Puddlestar-gray tom

Deputy-Honeyclaw-golden/brown she-cat

Medicine Cat-Cinderwing-gray and black tom

Warriors-Froststorm-white she-cat with brown eyes

Cloudmask-white tom and brother to Froststorm

Dapplesun-golden she-cat with blue eyes

Pebblefoot-light gray tom with green eyes

Sunstreak-yellow tom with golden/brown eyes

Willowtail-silvery-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Rainleaf-gray tom

Oakfur-brown tom

Vineclaw-dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

Spiderfur-black tom with green eyes

Mousepelt-light brown she-cat

Owlwhisker-dark brown tom with amber eyes

Ripplestripe-light gray she-cat with amber eyes

Beechfur-light brown tom.

Apprentices-Grasspaw-dark brown she-cat

Nightpaw-black tom

Smokepaw-black and gray tom

Tornpaw-brown she-cat

Mosspaw-light brown she-cat

Brackenpaw-golden/brown tom

Hazelpaw-very light brown she-cat

Queens-Robinpelt-light brown and black she-cat (Lionkit, Birchkit)

Iceclaw-silvery/white she-cat with bright blue eyes (pregnant queen)

Elders-Berrytail-cream-colored tom

Ferncloud-gray she-cat

Bramblemark-amber tom

Leafpool-brown she-cat


	2. Dawn Patrol

Warriors

Warriors

**Okay the first chapter is the allegiances…so this is the first chapter and no there is no prologue!! Oh well…here is the first chapter!!**

Chapter 1

For the fourth sunrise in a row, chilly morning air greeted me as I woke up one newleaf morning. I stretched and yawned and then stood up and looked around the den where my fellow apprentices slept, and I sighed as all of them were still fast asleep. I crept out of the den and shivered as the chilly air got through my brown fur to my body and then I felt someone brush again my pelt and I turned, purring to face Nightpaw.

"Why are you always up so early?" Nightpaw asked sitting beside me.

"I'm on the dawn patrol for one thing, but I also like to wake up early," I replied and Nightpaw purred.

"Well, these past four sunrises have been nothing, but cold and prey doesn't like it either," Nightpaw said and his tail twitched irritably, but I just rested my head on his shoulder.

"It's newleaf, it will get warmer and the prey will come with it," I whispered and Nightpaw licked my head.

"Sometimes your optimism doesn't help the situation," Nightpaw said and I purred as I saw two figures slinking through the fog that was all over.

"Tornpaw?" I pricked my ears, as Willowtail, my mentor appeared in the fog followed by Sunstreak, Nightpaw's mentor.

"Well, at least both of you are awake," Sunstreak said bitterly.

"Ignore, Sunstreak's tone of voice, the fog is starting to bother him," Willowtail said her tail whapping Sunstreak.

"Are we going on the dawn patrol or what?" I asked and Willowtail purred and flicked her tail and Sunstreak and Willowtail led the way through the fog as Nightpaw and I followed behind.

"When will the fog go away?" The small squeal of a kit sounded close by and I squinted by eyes and just through the fog saw the small shape of a shivering kit.

"Birchkit, come back into the nursery, its too foggy to see anything," Robinpelt, his mother, said and soon both shapes disappeared from view. I hurried to catch up with Nightpaw and the others and luckily they were slipping out of the camp and the small entrance went underground and the fog did not follow us. It slowly sloped down, but then there was a small dip and then it went up and you came back into the fresh air, but we stopped at the dip.

"Okay, Puddlestar also said that if we can catch any prey, it'd be appreciated so keep your ears prick and walk lightly," Willowtail said and nodded to me and I remembered how many times the cats of our clan had said I was probably the best hunter in the clan.

"Come on already, my tail is starting to twitch and that means its going to rain," Sunstreak growled and he started up into the tunnels that led back into the forest. Nightpaw looked at me and shrugged and followed his mentor and Willowtail waited as I crawled by before she followed behind. The open air washed around me as I emerged out of the tunnel and I quickly hurried out of the way so Willowtail could come out. After a quick discussion between Willowtail and Sunstreak we headed along the stretch of trees that were hardly visible through the still thick fog. I relied on Sunstreak's yellow tail to stay on the path, but I also kept my ears pricked and my nose was constantly sniffing for any sign of prey, but no luck.

"All of the prey is smart for once," Willowtail joked and I purred as she was obviously letting off some of the pressure off my shoulders.

"Don't tell her that…she'll stop being on alert and the clan needs the prey," Sunstreak snapped and I sighed angrily.

"I'm trying," I said, but Nightpaw gently licked my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sunstreak hasn't had a good meal in a while, he'll be fine once the prey starts to run again," Nightpaw whispered to me and I purred gratefully for his warm attitude. Nightpaw had always been there when I needed cheering up and I did the same for him, but Nightpaw was usually always cheerful, except for the time he hurt his paw and was ordered into camp for a few sunrises, but besides that he was always chipper. I hated to admit it, but I had real feelings for Nightpaw and I hoped he felt the same for me, but I couldn't be sure.

"Nightpaw, Twigpaw search around here," Sunstreak whispered and I instantly stopped and pricked my ears and sniffed the air and Nightpaw copied me. Suddenly I caught the faint scent of prey and I flicked my tail towards the just visible outline of a fern. I started to creep towards it stopping to sniff and make sure there was prey there, but my nose had never lied so far, so I trusted it. As I was inched away from it the bottom of the fern ruffled that could only be ruffled by prey and not wind and I froze thankful that the fog hid my brown pelt. A very plump mouse, one of the plumpest I'd seen so far since last greenleaf. Willowtail, Sunstreak, and Nightpaw all ducked down so that the mouse didn't see them and run for they knew that the clan would be ever grateful for this mouse and I couldn't lose it. It was oblivious and just scuttled forward towards me, but then it froze and I took this moment and launched forward and killed it quickly and lifted my head as it fangled from my jaws.

"Excellent, Twigpaw," Willowtail praised and I purred as she took the mouse in her jaws.

"At least the queens and kits can have a good meal, the elders will probably have to wait till later, poor Birchkit is half-starved," Sunstreak said studying the mouse with a deep hunger in his gaze, but it vanished instantly. "Hide it in the roots of that tree and let's keep going," Sunstreak added and Willowtail hid it and then we continued padding slowly so we could detect any prey, but out hopes were crushed as no more prey resurfaced.

I waited patiently and then leaped high into the air and my paw just wrapped around the thrush as it tried to escape. I slammed it to the ground and Nightpaw leapt and killed it before it could get away.

"Thanks," I mewed as Willowtail and Sunstreak approached each holding thin mice from their jaws.

"Good job, let's go grab the mouse you caught earlier and then we'll head back to camp," Willowtail said her mew muffled by the mouse. Nightpaw and I darted ahead of Willowtail and Sunstreak towards where we had hidden the mouse and soon I was digging at the roots and picked up the plump mouse in my jaws its warm, juicy scent filling my mouth and nose.

"Let's go," Nightpaw said excitedly his tail flicking towards the camp. We all padded in silence partly because we were cold and half-frozen and also our mouths were filled with the prey we had caught. Nightpaw was the first to go into the tunnel and I slowly followed and soon we were emerging into an already busy camp. Owlwhisker and Mousepelt were sharing tongues outside where the warriors slept while Robinpelt and Iceclaw watched Birchkit and Lionkit stumbled around and luckily the fog had started to clear and patches of light gray sky were visible, but no sun to warm their pelts. Puddlestar and Honeyclaw were quietly talking outside of his small den, but as they entered both turned nad padded towards them and the scent of fresh-kill got the attention of other cats as well.

"Who got _that_ mouse?" Honeyclaw asked as I dropped it where the fresh-kill pile usually was, but it was empty and bare except for my new mouse.

"Who else?" Willowtail asked gazing proudly at me and I flattened my ears, embarrassed.

"You've got a fine hunter in your paws," Puddlestar said and I felt my tail flick nervously.

"It's really no big deal," I insisted, but the others didn't seem to care about my comment.

"Come on let's that this to Robinpelt and Iceclaw," Nightpaw said loudly and Willowtail and Sunstreak nodded. I grabbed the mouse and he grabbed the thrush and we headed towards where Robinpelt and Iceclaw were laying. There eyes flashed with hunger and relief as we dropped the fresh-kill in front of them.

"Thank you so much," Robinpelt said calling to Lionkit and Birchkit. They were old enough to eat fresh-kill, but Robinpelt still chewed up some of it and then they ate from that. She bit off a large part from the thrush and then spat it out and separated it and the two kits began to immediately munch down on the food.

"Don't eat to fast or you'll give yourself a nasty stomach ache," Nightpaw warned and Iceclaw purred in amusement as she took a large bite of the mouse.

"This is exquisite," Iceclaw commented and her eyes fell onto me. "Did you catch this Twigpaw?" Iceclaw asked and I shyly nodded.

"Yeah, she was amazing," Nightpaw piped up and I shot him an angry glance.

"I don't see why everyone has to make such a big deal about this…I caught the prey and the clan is getting fed that's all that matters…now come on we've got to go clean out of the elders den," I mewed fiercely and started across the clearing towards where the elders all slept and ate and moaned and complained.

"Are you okay?" Nightpaw wove around me stopping me in my tracks.

"Yeah," I mumbled, but Nightpaw stood in front of me blocking my way.

"Come on Twigpaw…something's bothering you," Nightpaw said and his tail rested on my shoulder. "Tell me," Nightpaw coaxed.

"I hate how everyone is making such a big deal over that stupid mouse, it's not like it's the first piece of prey to ever be caught," I snapped angrily and Nightpaw licked my shoulder in sympathy.

"It is the plumpest piece of fresh-kill we've seen since last greenleaf and its giving everyone hope that the prey is coming back again and we'll all be well-fed again," Nightpaw whispered and I shrugged. "You should be proud you're such a great hunter, the whole clan knows you're amazing at hunting," Nightpaw added and I couldn't help, but purr at his comment.

"Yes, I'm good, but everyone likes to fuss about it," I added as we both started towards the elders den again.

"Well, it tells the clan that you're strong and that with you out there in the forest, the clan will always be fed," Nightpaw said and he cautiously sniffed at the thin layer of ivy that hung over the entrance blocking out wind and rain.

"Come on in you two," A warm mew came from inside and I was happy that Ferncloud was awake. Ferncloud and Leafpool were always kind to the apprentices, but Berrytail and Bramblemark could get pretty prickly. We both glanced at each other and then padded inside and saw that Leafpool, Bramblemark, Berrytail, and Ferncloud were sitting in a small circle talking quietly.

"Here to collect the moss darlings?" Leafpool asked and we both nodded. Leafpool always referred to everyone as darling or dear.

"Yes," Nightpaw replied instantly starting to bundle up some close to Bramblemark.

"Also, Berrytail says there is a tick in his fur somewhere, when you're done would you be so kind as to remove it?" Ferncloud asked and I nodded.

"Of course…I'll go ask Cinderwing now," I whispered and glanced at Nightpaw. "Can you handle the moss while I go fetch the mousebile?" I asked.

"Sure, go ahead, but you're not getting out of helping me collect some more," Nightpaw teased and I nodded and hurried out of the den and calmly padded into Cinderwing's den. He was fussing over a very small pile of herbs as Rainleaf lay curled up in a large, soft pile of moss. He had fallen ill with greencough a good moon ago, but luckily Cinderwing had plenty of catmint and Rainleaf was recovering fast and soon he'd be up and walking in no time.

"Hello Twigpaw, come to visit a sick patient like me?" Rainleaf teased, his voice cracking as if it was sore or swollen.

"Rainleaf, I told you to stay silent otherwise your throat will stay sore and swollen," Cinderwing said gently, but there was that stern tint to his voice that made Rainleaf know to obey him.

"Sorry, Rainleaf, but I've come to get a little mousebile for Berrytail," I mewed and the warrior nodded and looked at Cinderwing as the tom padded calmly over to pile of moss. He bundled up some of then went into his storage cave with the moss and came back with it dangling by his claw. I wrinkled my nose at the scent as I took the moss from him and Cinderwing and Rainleaf both purred in amusement at the look on my face.

"I'll never get tired of that," Rainleaf croaked, but then quickly buried his head in his paws as Cinderwing glared at him.

"Good luck, Berrytail is pretty fitful when it comes to removing ticks," Cinderwing and I nodded and hurried out of the den and back to the elders. A ball of moss just barely missed hitting me in my face and I hissed angrily and glared at Nightpaw.

"Sorry…I didn't see you coming," Nightpaw and I just shook my head and hurried over to Berrytail. His tail lashed in anger, but I calmly placed the moss down and began to search through his fur.

"It's near my shoulder mouse-brain," Berrytail snapped and I nodded and searched close to his shoulder and sure enough there was a tick. I took a scrap of the moss in my claw and pressed it firmly against the tick just so tha the bile could get into the tick and kill it. I removed the moss and checked his fur and found one more tick, but after that there were none.

"Ugh…could you check on me?" Bramblemark asked and purred.

"Of course…its no problem," I mewed kindly and took the moss over to him and began to search through his pelt and found three ticks around his ears, but after some bile all three dropped off and Bramblemark purred.

"Ah that's so much better," Bramblemark said and I turned to look at Ferncloud and Leafpool.

"Do you need me to look at your pelts?" I asked politely, but both kindly shook their heads.

"Unlike some cats we check our pelts daily, so you darlings don't have to fuss over us," Leafpool mewed and I purred and licked her shoulder gratefully.

"Come on Twigpaw I can't get all this moss out by myself," Nightpaw called from the entrance to the den. Nightpaw disappeared outside with a few bundles of moss in his mouth and I grabbed the moss soaked in mousebile and then a few others.

"You two are destined to be mates," Ferncloud whispered and I turned sharply.

"What?" I asked, but luckily it was still polite.

"Nightpaw and you of course," Berrytail said, but in a less fierce tone. "She thinks you two are the perfect match for mates," Berrytail said and I nervously laughed.

"Uh…sure," I said and then collected the rest of the moss and hurried out of the den. I was barely watching where I was going as my mind raced with many thoughts, but one thought was as clear as icy water that the river usually concealed. _Were the elders right...are Nightpaw and I really destined to be mates?_


	3. Rage

Warriors

Warriors

**Here's chapter 2!!**

Chapter 2

My muscles ached from digging up the moss, but the elders had commented that I had collected and dried the moss well and that they appreciated out work. Finally Nightpaw and I padded out of the elders den both exhausted, but we were far from being done with the day, for it seemed only about sunhigh.

"I could sleep for 14 moons," Nightpaw complained and I nudged him gently.

"I wouldn't doubt it," I said and Nightpaw purred and looked at me with his large green eyes that seemed to hold a secret emotion that I couldn't figure out. I blinked and stretched lazily and glanced around the camp and spotted Willowtail sharing tongues with Sunstreak.

"Come on, maybe if we're not doing anything we can sleep for a little bit," I mewed and we both padded towards our mentors, but Smokepaw and Grasspaw called our names and we whirled around and the two bounced around us.

"Dapplesun and Oakfur are taking all the apprentices out for battle training," Smokepaw said excitedly.

"We're to meet them there and not to be late…tell your mentors and then come to the training area," Grasspaw ordered and they hurried away towards where Mosspaw, Brackenpaw, and Hazelpaw were lounging outside of the apprentices den.

"Great," I mumbled and Nightpaw purred sympathetically.

"Come on…tonight we can go to sleep earlier so we'll be ready for tomorrow," Nightpaw said and we hurried over towards Willowtail and Sunstreak.

"Are you two heading to the training area to meet Dapplesun and Oakfur?" Sunstreak asked and I noticed his bitter mood seemed to have dissolved along with the fog.

"Yes, Grasspaw told us that we had to inform you just in case," Nightpaw mewed and Willowtail dipped her head.

"That is appreciated, if you two are going without the other apprentices, be careful and stick together," Willowtail said and we both solemnly nodded. Only 2 moons previously, Grasspaw's brother had fallen victim to a fox who had been wandering through the territory, Grasspaw still felt grief over his death since they had been racing towards the training area together.

"Twigpaw, Nightpaw come on we're leaving," Mosspaw called across the clearing. All of the apprentices were gathered in a group near the tunnel with Grasspaw in the lead and she had a stern and determined look on her face.

"I guess we're going as a group," I whispered and Nightpaw and I said a goodbye to our mentors and then joined the others and we all set out. Mosspaw and Brackenfur were arguing over some concept of a hunting technique for rabbits, but we hardly saw any rabbits in our territory…if you could even call it that. We had no boundaries only wide open spaces with plenty of fresh-kill to last us a lifetime, but once and a while we had to chase of animals such as foxes, badgers, and the occasional lost house-cat or loner that wandered in trying to find a place to live.

"Everyone stick together and don't wander," Grasspaw hissed and everyone fell silent.

"There have been no scents of foxes or anything in our territory," Hazelpaw mewed calmly. She had only been a kit when Grasspaw's brother had died and probably didn't remember, but then again Hazelpaw did have a tendency to blurt out random thoughts not thinking and this was one of those times. Grasspaw whirled around so quickly her tail smacked Smokepaw and he mumbled a mew of pain, but Grasspaw looked furious. Her fur was prickling and standing on end and her blue eyes were bright with anger and grief.

"My brother died, because I was careless and I am not going to let that happen to anyone else, but you are to scatter-brained to even know to keep your wits about you," Grasspaw snarled and Hazelpaw whimpered.

"Grasspaw calm down," Nightpaw said sternly stepping in front of Hazelpaw protectively.

"Well, I was just speaking the truth," Grasspaw said sharply and turned and started to pad away into the trees.

"Why did Grasspaw snap at me like that, she's never done that before," Hazelpaw whimpered and I gently licked her head a few times to comfort her.

"Something happened to Grasspaw that makes her sensitive to certain comments, she'll calm down," I whispered and we all carried on with Nightpaw and Smokepaw in the lead this time. Hazelpaw stayed silent and would press her pelt against me now and again, but I didn't mind. As we approached the training area we heard angry yowls coming from inside and we hurried over and gasped as we saw Grasspaw and Dapplesun in a full-fledged yelling fight. Dapplesun would hiss something, but Grasspaw would snarl in reply and Oakfur stood up his fur bristling.

"Stop it both of you," Oakfur hissed and he hissed that time after time.

"Come on," Smokepaw hissed to Nightpaw and I. The three of us raced down and while Smokepaw and Oakfur tugged Dapplesun away, Nightpaw and I started to tug Grasspaw away, but Grasspaw lashed out angrily, with unsheathed claws. Her claws got Nightpaw's muzzle, but got my shoulder and she was on a mad rampage…she grabbed me tighter and flung me across the clearing.

"Everyone just leave me alone," Grasspaw snarled and disappeared from the training area. I staggered to my paws, but I felt a comforting lick on my uninjured shoulder and looked to see Nightpaw helping me up and I blinked gratefully at him.

"Are you two okay?" Oakfur asked as he quickly padded up.

"Nothing too serious," I replied and Oakfur nodded and turned to Dapplesun who was sitting on the opposite side her tail wrapped around her paws and her head down in shame.

"What about Grasspaw? She's never been this mad. She could hurt herself at this rate," Brackenpaw said.

"Then we must stop her," Dapplesun said standing up. "Mosspaw, Brackenpaw, Smokepaw follow me, Twigpaw, Nightpaw, and Hazelpaw you go with Oakfur," Dapplesun ordered fiercely.

"Let's go," Oakfur called and we all raced from the training area in different directions and I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. My shoulder barely hurt as we pelted through the forest at full speed looking for any sign of Grasspaw.

"Maybe we should try to scent where she went," Nightpaw suggested and the four of us when in different directions scenting the air cautiously. I was about to give up hope when I found a small baby fern bush with Grasspaw's scent and as I followed it deeper I got her trail.

"I've found her trail, it leads this way towards the river," I called and soon we were slowly following the trail that wound through the woods towards the large river that split part of our territory, but then wound away before it could split the rest of the territory. It held clear, fresh water that was really cold and very deep in some parts, but everyone could swim against the slow current of the river, even Birchkit has started to swim in the river, but during leafbare the snow melted and made the river deeper and the currents stronger and it was tougher to swim. We stopped as we reached the bank which at first was flat, but then it sloped slightly downwards until you reached the river which of course had the strong currents flowing today.

"Grasspaw," Hazelpaw called out. "Grasspaw where are you?" Hazelpaw kept calling. Oakfur took Hazelpaw further down the bank while Nightpaw and I went upstream. We searched every bush and every tree for Grasspaw and we scented the air constantly, but still no luck until I caught the faintest smell of something and at first I thought it was Grasspaw and I started to race after it and Nightpaw followed me. As I got closer the scent got stronger and then I stopped dead in my tracks as I realized what the scent was…_blood_. It was thicker now and it reeked so bad I wanted to gag, but I held it in and as Nightpaw halted beside he wrinkled his nose as the scent.

"Grasspaw," I called loudly.

"What smells like blood?" Nightpaw asked his tail wrapping around his nose to try to block the smell.

"Nightpaw stop it, Grasspaw could be hurt," I said and I padded forward ignoring the horrid smell and let it guide me towards a large mountain of rocks. The blood smelled thicker around the rocks and it was definite that whatever smelled like blood was at these rocks.

"It's not on the rocks, but…in them," Nightpaw said after sniffing a few rocks. I tasted the air and let the blood guide me and it took my up the mountain and to the top where there was a thin opening that fell into some darkness, but at the bottom I could just see the shape of something.

"There is something in there," I said getting ready to jump, but Nightpaw tugged my tail lightly.

"You can't, what if it's a fox or a badger…you'll get shredded," Nightpaw exclaimed dropping my tail. I stuck my nose into the opening and scented for a long time.

"If you ignore the blood there is no smell of a badger or a fox, it smells like a cat," I said and before he could say anything I scampered through the opening and fell into the dark…

I landed with a sickening thud and at first I felt like gagging so bad, because the blood scent was thick and disgusting, but I held my breath. I waited as my eyes adjusted to the darkness and then realized it wasn't so dark inside, there were cracks between the rocks that let in faint streams of sunlight, but my stomach churned as I thought of how terrible this place would be at night.

"Twigpaw…what are you doing here?" Grasspaw's weak and tired voice came from one side and I padded over and then stopped as something cold seeped into my pads. I lifted one of my paws up and licked the pad and tasted blood and looked on the ground and saw a small pool of it surrounding the faint outline of Grasspaw.

"What happened?" I asked padding around the pool and crouching by Grasspaw's head. It was slightly turned and her eyes were closed and her flanks heaved with every breath she took.

"I was climbing up the rocks and then I slipped on the top one and it had a sharp edge and it cut my stomach and then I staggered and fell in here," Grasspaw said and she moaned in a low painful way that made me wince. I hurried around the pool of blood and stealthily climbed up some rocks that lingered inside until I reached the top and Nightpaw instantly helped me scramble out.

"Get Oakfur and Hazelpaw and then run back to camp and get Cinderwing and hurry," I panted and Nightpaw scrambled down the rocks and then disappeared. I ducked back inside and went back to Grasspaw's side and she kept moaning and I didn't know what to do or what to say.

"I'm in so much pain," Grasspaw finally murmured.

"Don't worry, Nightpaw's gone to get Cinderwing," I said licking Grasspaw's head a few times.

"I'm sorry about scratching your shoulder…I don't know what came over me," Grasspaw moaned quietly.

"I know, we all get mad sometimes," I replied and Grasspaw stifled a cry of pain and sadness.

"I want Dapplesun and I want Rockpaw," Grasspaw cried, and I felt pity since her brother (Rockpaw) might show up, if Cinderwing and Nightpaw didn't hurry.

"Just relax and stay calm," I whispered as I started to groom her ruffled and blood soaked fur.

"She fell through an opening at the top," Nightpaw's voice sounded just above us and I looked up as a shadow appeared at the opening.

"Grasspaw are you okay?" Dapplesun's frightened and worried voice came as well and then a cat wiggled into the opening followed by two others and more appeared at the top, but didn't enter. As they reached the bottom I saw that it was Dapplesun, Nightpaw, and Cinderwing who had come into the rock cave. Dapplesun and Nightpaw gasped as they spotted the pool of blood, but Cinderwing ignored it and raced to Grasspaw side. He dropped the bundle of herbs he had clamped in his jaw and his tail lashed angrily.

"All three of you out, I will call if anything happens, but for now let me do my work in peace," Cinderwing ordered and I hurried around him and Nightpaw started to scramble up the rocks and then disappeared through the opening and I was about to follow, but then I saw that Dapplesun was not moving and was staring at Grasspaw in horror.

"Come on Dapplesun, she'll be okay," I whispered and Dapplesun looked at me sadly and then started to climb the rocks and I followed behind her glad to have fresh air wash around me as I left the cramped rock cave. Hazelpaw, and Oakfur helped me out and then we all slid down the rocks and waited on the grass below.

"Hazelpaw, Twigpaw, Nightpaw why don't you three go hunting and see what you can catch," Oakfur said from where he sat beside Dapplesun who was staring at the opening to the rock cave intently. We all hurried off in different directions and I was glad to scent the wonderful forest instead of Grasspaw's blood and almost instantly I caught the scent of a mouse and I tracked it down and then waited as it scurried about taking a small beechnut and nibbling at the shell. I let my tail swish some grass so that the mouse was alerted, but it ignored the grass and then I jumped and caught it between my paws and as it tried to free itself I killed it quickly. It wasn't as plump as the one I caught earlier, but it was still pretty tasty looking. I buried it in the roots of the tree and continued searching until I had caught a vole and a small rabbit.

"Catch anything?" Nightpaw calmly strode through the undergrowth carrying to mice by their tails and he dropped them when he saw my catch. "You make me sick," Nightpaw growled playfully and I purred in amusement and then took my rabbit, vole, and mouse and started off back towards the other with Nightpaw beside me.

"Wow," Hazelpaw exclaimed when Nightpaw and I padded out of the forest.

"Good job, both of you," Oakfur said with a definite glint of hunger in his eyes. I dropped my catch where Nightpaw had dropped his and I was about to say something, but everyone was silent, even the forest seemed still. I looked up at Nightpaw and saw that his gaze was directed towards the rocks and I followed his gaze and saw that Cinderwing was lightly coming down the rocks and we all hurried over to him and he looked up at us with a grave look in his face.

"I'm afraid that Grasspaw has gone to Starclan," Cinderwing whispered and we all gasped in alarm and horror and I whimpered sadly and I felt Nightpaw's tail on my flank and I turned to look at him and saw that my same sadness was reflected in his eyes and I rested my head on his shoulder as I tried to come to the reality of my friends death.


	4. The Vigil of Grasspaw

Warriors

Warriors

**I'm so mean for killing Grasspaw…but it's the circle of life and eventually the cats die!! **

Chapter 3

The journey back to camp was dead silent except for Dapplesun's constant wails of shock and sadness. Hazelpaw was carrying the rabbit I had caught while Nightpaw carried his mice and I carried my vole and mouse. We kept to the outside of the forest, but I wanted to just duck into the forest and race through the undergrowth and feel the cooling touch of the shade and to just eat the vole and mouse in my mouth. When we arrived at the entrance tunnel Cinderwing led Dapplesun and Oakfur inside first and Hazelpaw, Nightpaw and I hung back as we were not ready to face our clan just yet. As we entered the tunnel eventually we could hear shocked and horrified yowls from the camp and as we entered the cats were all gathered around in a small circle with Dapplesun and Oakfur sitting closer to the middle and directly in the middle sat Cinderwing and in front of him Puddlestar sat with Honeyclaw at his side, her head bowed in grief.

"Come on," I led the way over to the fresh-kill pile and we dropped our catch and then we all looked at the group of cats.

"We need to retrieve her body," Puddlestar called loudly. "Oakfur, Vineclaw, Willowtail, and Mosspaw go back and get her body and bring her back, but be careful," Puddlestar said more softly and the acknowledged cats hurried out of camp and the cats in the circle broke up and went to different spots in the camp and sat down in small groups.

"You three can get something to eat," Honeyclaw padded over and nodded to me. "Cinderwing told me that you and Nightpaw tracked Grasspaw to where she died…I'm sorry you had to see that, but you both did well and I'm sorry," Honeyclaw said and she flicked her tail at the rabbit.

"I'll take that to the elders," Hazelpaw said and grabbed the rabbit and started towards the elders den. I bent down and grabbed my mouse and a my vole for Hazelpaw and Nightpaw grabbed a blackbird. Brackenpaw and Smokepaw were sitting outside of the apprentices den and they beckoned us over and we padded over and settled down and soon we called Hazelpaw over and I slid the vole her way.

"Thanks," Hazelpaw said and took a small bite out of the vole and chewed slowly. I ate a huge chunk of the mouse, but it tasted bitter and I wanted to spit it out, but I somehow managed to swallow, but I shoved the rest away.

"This is a bittersweet meal," Smokepaw whispered as he pushed away his thrush.

"Especially since one of our den mates is not going to be joining us ever again," Nightpaw added.

"Starclan will take good care of her," I said and Hazelpaw nodded.

"She is with Rockpaw now, she'll be happy," Hazelpaw said and we all looked at her, since she had only been a kit at the time of his death. "I may have been a kit, but my memory has never failed me," Hazelpaw added quietly and we all nodded solemnly and then the camp began all silent and hushed as Mosspaw bounded forward into the camp slowly followed by Willowtail, Oakfur, and Vineclaw who were all carefully balancing, Grasspaw's limp body on them. They moved into the center of the camp and then they delicately set her down and then moved away and the other cats sat up and moved closer around the fallen apprentice. The apprentices and I stood up and when we were joined by Mosspaw strode slowly over to our den mate and the other cats moved aside so that we could move through the crowd. Everyone knew how close we had all grown as apprentices and Grasspaw had been the oldest of us, looking out for us whenever we needed her, but now she was gone and we had to cope with it forever.

"The vigil will begin now," Puddlestar called as he padded forward and sat at Grasspaw's head. I looked up at the sun which was slowly descending through the sky, casting its final rays down upon the clan that had just lost a very important member. Everyone just sat around Grasspaw until the sun had finally gone from the sky and the moon had first showed the first signs of its rise and the stars had already appeared in the night sky. "Grasspaw was the eldest apprentice up to now, and we honor her courage, her spirit, and the grief she had to carry for so long concerning her brother's untimely death," Puddlestar began. "She was well liked and very happy all the time and she and her fellow apprentices had a bond so close that this death must be hard on all of them as it is on all of us. Grasspaw will be missed dearly and I, Puddlestar, leader of Shadowclan ask our warrior ancestors who watch over use and guide us through the rough times and the good to take good care of her and welcome her, not as an apprentice for that is what we say her as, but as a warrior to which she really was inside," Puddlestar called out loudly and then silence followed and slowly cats began to gather around her and they rested there noses on her flanks or in her fur or began to groom her to show that they cared.

"We will wait till everyone else is done," Nightpaw said and I knew that he was ready to take on responsibility as eldest apprentice to be willing to watch out for us and he would be the one who would guide us through this tragedy no matter what.

"We will wait all night if we must," Smokepaw whispered.

"For all of eternity if we have too," I added strongly.

"Till we die if that is what our destinies say," Mosspaw whispered.

"After we join the ranks of Starclan if that is true," Brackenpaw said quietly.

"Till long after our spirits have been forgotten and have just settled forever into the depths of Starclan," Hazelpaw added and we all glanced at each other.

"If that is what will reunite us with our lost den mate, friend, and warrior," We all recited in unison. We had said that same thing when Rockpaw had died and we were not going to let this change anything, but the only difference was that Nightpaw had led this sermon instead of Grasspaw.

After a while I was getting tired, but Nightpaw gently woke me up completely and then he led us over to Grasspaw who was only surrounded by Dapplesun and Puddlestar. We all settled down around Grasspaw and started to groom her still ruffled fur. Nightpaw and Smokepaw were on either side on me and Mosspaw, Brackenpaw, and Hazelpaw were on the other side of Grasspaw with Dapplesun. I kept just grooming her fur until it was shiny and beautiful and shone like all of the stars in the night sky and then I just gently set my head on her flank and closed my eyes.

"I hope you and Rockpaw live peacefully in Starclan my friend, I will never forget you," I whispered and I opened my eyes and sat up and so did all the others, like we were in a timed unison together. We all backed away and I looked up at the sky and saw that it was turning a faint gray color and that dawn could not be too far away.

"Mosspaw, Brackenpaw, Hazelpaw go get some rest," Nightpaw ordered and the three looked at him sadly.

"We want to stay too," Mosspaw objected.

"Please," Brackenpaw begged and I let my tail rest on Nightpaw's shoulder and he glanced at me.

"Let them stay, this is our final chance to say goodbye," I whispered and Nightpaw nodded and the three sat down beside each other on Smokepaw's other side and we all sat and waited. I felt like I was sitting my warrior vigil and I felt excited for a few moments, but my sadness filled my veins and my mind with Grasspaw's pool of blood and the reek of the blood that had led me to her. I shook my head to clear the thoughts and I got a worried glance from Nightpaw, but I looked away from him.

"Dapplesun, its time," Puddlestar's voice made me look over at Grasspaw's body. The sky was a light pink color and the sun was just showing itself along the horizon. The four elders had assembled themselves outside of there den and I realized that more cats had appeared from their dens. The queen were sitting quietly outside the nursery with their kits silently curled up beside them watching in sadness, while many warriors were sitting or standing outside of their den watching as the elders began to move quickly and quietly across the clearing. Puddlestar and Dapplesun stepped back a few steps and the elders split into two groups that went on either side of Grasspaw and then on a single command all of the elders lifted Grasspaw upon their shoulders and then they slowly made their way towards the tunnel entrance.

"Goodbye Grasspaw," I called out and the other apprentices took up the call as well and we continued until all of the elders and Grasspaw's body had disappeared into the tunnel and were gone.

"All of you go get some rest, you've had a long and difficult night," Puddlestar ordered from where he sat and he whispered something to Dapplesun and she nodded and walked away and towards the warriors den where Willowtail and many others greeted her, but she just simply mewed something and went inside.

"Come on Twigpaw," Nightpaw said and nudged me to my paws and I finally realized how exhausted I felt, my paws ached and my muscles still hurt from digging up all of the moss earlier and then scrambling up and down through the rock cave and combined with hunting and everything made me want to sleep so badly. Nightpaw led the way into the apprentices den where the others were setting down around the edge and I took in a deep breath and sighed with relief and grief. The apprentices den was a very large bramble bush, with a small entrance and a very large center, but so no one pricked themselves, all of the thorns had been scraped away carefully. My nest was located close to the entrance right beside Nightpaw's. I went to my nest and kneaded it a few times before I curled up in it and then I felt Nightpaw's comforting body against mine.

"Goodnight Nightpaw," I whispered and I closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep.

"Twigpaw, wake up," Willowtail's soft voice drifted me awake and I blinked open my eyes and I gazed up into the eyes of my mentor. She beckoned me out of the den and I nodded and she disappeared out of the den and I slowly got up and stretched lazily and looked around the den. All of the other apprentices were fast asleep and I was not planning on waking any of the up so I delicately stepped around Nightpaw and Brackenpaw and then I slipped out of the den. Willowtail was waiting outside the den for me and when I came out she looked me up and down and then we touched noses like we did during my apprentice ceremony. "I'm really sorry about what happened," Willowtail began and I sighed.

"I'm sad yes, but another part of me just wants to let her go and get on with my life, but I don't want too," I suddenly burst and Willowtail nodded and wrapped her tail around her paws.

"I know its hard to decide what to do, but what do you think would make Grasspaw happy?" Willowtail asked and I looked at her and then at my paws.

"Grasspaw always said that becoming a warrior was the goal we should always strive for, so I guess she'd want me to be sad about her death, but to continue working hard to be a warrior," I said and Willowtail nodded again and purred.

"Let's go on patrol, just you and me and we can talk some more," Willowtail suggested and I nodded.

"That would be fun," I whispered and Willowtail nodded and she stood up and beckoned me with her tail to follow her. She padded over towards Honeyclaw who was talking with Sunstreak and Pebblefoot.

"Hello Willowtail," Honeyclaw greeted and she looked at me and her gaze softened. "Hello Twigpaw, how are you?" Honeyclaw asked and all four cats looked at me.

"Fine, thank you," I replied and Willowtail looked back to Honeyclaw.

"I'm taking Twigpaw out on a patrol, we'll be back soon," Willowtail said and Honeyclaw nodded and then she and Willowtail exchange a certain gaze, but it was gone seconds later so I couldn't decipher it.

"Have fun and don't get into trouble," Pebblefoot warned jokingly and I flicked his shoulder with my tail as Willowtail and I started across the clearing and then we both slipped into the entrance tunnel and soon we were in the forest. The shade of the trees cooled me down and I felt happy, but there was still that lingering sadness about Grasspaw, but for now I just wanted to let free and be happy and not have to worry about anything.

I sank my teeth gratefully into the delicious mouse for I dying of hunger and Willowtail had gone caught two mice while I splashed around in the shallows of river and after we traveled to the very edge of our territory which was a large field and as we were padding down all seemed quiet and well and my thoughts and mind could not be any clearer and I could not feel happier, but in the pit of my stomach I felt like something was about to happen and then I heard a loud snarl that made me jump. I turned to look at Willowtail who had signaled the snarl and I saw that her teeth were bared and her fur was prickling with anger and her tail was lashing back in forth and her eyes were full of fury. I followed her gaze to the very edge of the field where three cats were poised there tails raised in horror and fear and there claws scraping against the grass.

My instincts caught over my mind and I instantly started growling and getting ready to fight and Willowtail and I crept closer and I looked at the three strangers closely. There was a tabby tom, a light gray tom, and a black and white she-cat. I glared at them all and then the she-cat relaxed and her eyes got really large as she took me in fully and I rose still growling to face her and realized she wasn't that much taller than I was, but she was definitely a full grown cat. Suddenly she raced forward her eyes still wide and I thought she was going to attack me so I readied myself, but then she stopped and started to purr and she rubbed her head against my neck like a mother would do to her kit if it was lost and had just been found.

"My daughter," The she-cat exclaimed and my heart seemed to stop and so did the whole world…


	5. Meeting the Loners

Warriors

Warriors

**Ha-ha hope the last chapter gave you something to hold on to for this chapter!! It was a major cliffy if you ask me!! Thanks for reading this far and enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 5

"My daughter," The unfamiliar cat squeaked as she rubbed her head against me. I jumped back in alarm, my fur bristling and my teeth bore. The other two bent down as if about to lunge at me, but the stranger flicked her tail and they stood up instantly. "Do you not recognize me?" The cat asked and I backed away further and luckily Willowtail came up beside me her tail lying gently upon my shoulders.

"She is not your daughter, she belongs to Shadowclan and I am her mentor and you will do good as to leave now," Willowtail said firmly and the cat looked at Willowtail, but then at me and her gaze became soft like a mother's did for its kit.

"Not without my daughter," The cat said and I growled angrily.

"I am not your daughter you mouse-brain, I am part of Shadowclan as my parents were, my mother died giving birth to me and my father died when a tree branch hit him…I would know I remember the vigil we sat for him," I snapped angrily and the cat purred soothingly and made towards me, but I lashed out with my claws and she scrambled backwards.

"Don't you dare hurt her," One of the other cats, a tabby tom hissed rushing forward and stepping protectively in front of the female.

"Leave all of you, or we will force you out," Willowtail hissed and her tail lashed angrily.

"Let me talk to your leader, he will see sense in me taking my daughter away," The she-cat said, she was black and white and had emerald green eyes.

"You may see Puddlestar, but you are not taking Twigpaw away," Willowtail said firmly and she turned and started to pad away and I instantly followed her and the three cats padded calmly behind us.

"What a terrible name, Twigpaw back with me your name will be Blossom, like it always was and always will be," The she-cat said loudly and I lashed my tail angrily and Willowtail glanced at me.

"Twigpaw, run ahead to the camp and warn Puddlestar of their arrival," Willowtail hissed and I nodded and started to race away.

"Eiffel, follow her and don't let her out of your sights," The she-cat hissed and the light gray tom started forward, but I spun around and glared at him.

"You three will stay with Willowtail," I hissed and the tom glared back, but stayed with the others as I raced on ahead. I raced until felt like could no longer and I was nearly greeted by running into Sunstreak and Nightpaw who were slipping out of the tunnel followed by Honeyclaw.

"Three loners are on their way here to talk to Puddlestar," I panted and Honeyclaw nodded and she nodded to me and the three of us followed her back into camp. "One of them, a she-cat thinks I'm her daughter," I explained to Honeyclaw as we hurried to Puddlestar's den.

"Impossible," Honeyclaw whispered and she disappeared inside and then Puddlestar padded out of his den followed by Honeyclaw and he looked at me and was about to speak, his eyes soft and comforting, but their was a yowl of surprise and disgust from Mosspaw. Willowtail calmly padded into the camp followed by the two toms and the she-cat who looked around mystified by it all.

"Who are they?" Birchkit bounced out of the nursery, staring wide-eyed at the three loners.

"Birchkit not now," Robinpelt hissed and gently shoved her kit back towards the nursery as she raced hurriedly towards Cinderwing's den. Both cats came racing back nad they glanced at the loners, but ducked into the nursery seconds later.

"A queen must be expecting kits," The she-cat commented and Puddlestar lightly nodded.

"Yes, Iceclaw is the pregnant queen and Robinpelt already has Lionkit and Birchkit," Puddlestar explained and his gaze whipped around to the elders den as Leafpool and Ferncloud slipped out. They growled at the loners, but after a stern gaze from Puddlestar they stopped and sat down, but Ferncloud must have spotted the she-cat watching me (which she was of course) and she flicked her tail.

"Twigpaw, Nightpaw come sit by us," Ferncloud beckoned and I nodded thankful that Ferncloud felt protective over me. Nightpaw and I hurried over to Leafpool and Ferncloud and we sat in between the two she-cats and we watched as Puddlestar stood and strode towards te she-cat.

"What business do you have on our territory?" Puddlestar asked firmly.

"We were just passing through back to our own…um…clan as you may call it," The she-cat replied.

"A clan of loners, not living by the warrior code? How incredibly disgusting," Ferncloud hissed loudly and the two toms looked over.

"We have heard stories, from the so called loners, who have wandered over here that you are vicious creatures that will rip us to shreds if we cross into your territory," The light gray tom, named Eiffel said calmly.

"We do what we must to protect our boundaries," Honeyclaw said proudly. I looked around the clearing and noticed that many more cats had come out since word had probably spread of there being loners, Sunstreak and Willowtail were sitting by the warriors den accompanied by Dapplesun, Pebblefoot, Beechfur, and Owlwhisker while Robinpelt and her kits were quietly laying under some protective ferns that gave off some shade and Mosspaw, Brackenpaw, and Hazelpaw, and Smokepaw were laying outside the apprentices den their ears pricked in curiosity and even Rainleaf had crept out from Cinderwing's den to watch these loner be chased off after Puddlestar had talked.

"Is this the food you eat?" The other tom was sniffing in disgust at the fresh-kill pile.

"Yes, we hunt and kill the food we eat, we kill birds, mice, voles, and sometimes even rabbits and pheasants if we are lucky," Puddlestar explained and all three loners wrinkled their nose.

"You certainly have a lot of cats," The she-cat said and Puddlestar nodded.

"I am Puddlestar the leader of Shadowclan, this is Honeyclaw my deputy those are some of our warriors; Rainleaf, Willowtail, Sunstreak, Owlwhisker, Pebblefoot, Dapplesun, and Beechfur and those are our apprentices; Nightpaw, Twigpaw, Smokepaw, Mosspaw, Brackenpaw, and Hazelpaw, that is one of our queens Robinpelt and her kits, Lionkit and Birchkit," Puddlestar introduced and the she-cat nodded.

"My name is Kite, and these are my sons, Eiffel and Callum," Kite said pointing to the two toms who were looking at all of the cats with frightened eyes. Her gaze traveled to me and her tail flicked towards us. "Now, my heart is set on some other task," Kite said plainly and eyes darted towards me, but I ignored them and looked at Puddlestar.

"Twigpaw is Shadowclan born unfortunately her parents have both joined Starclan, but I have three witnesses to prove she was born here in our nursery," Puddlestar said calmly.

"She is too similar to my daughter to not be her," Kite called out and Eiffel and Callum exchanged a glance.

"I am not your daughter," I burst out and Kite stood up and raced to my side and Leafpool and Ferncloud hissed threateningly.

"Please, Blossom recognize me, I am your mother the one who loves you the one who can offer you a life of plain simplicity no hunting or fighting and no deaths," Kite begged her soft brown eyes seemed like little mice with plain white dots.

"No," I said staggered back and Leafpool protectively placed her paw in front of me.

"I was in the nursery when she was born…I have never doubted her loyalty to Shadowclan and no loner who comes in our camp and claims to be her mother can ever break that," Leafpool hissed and Nightpaw and I exchanged impressed glances.

"Twigpaw is one of my best friends, she would never turn down her chance to be a warrior for a loner's life," Smokepaw added as he jumped to his paws.

"She's kind and smart and knows a loner's life is like killing her clanmate," Nightpaw added.

"She is my apprentice and I have always felt a connection between us and I know that she is loyal to her clan and her faith in Starclan will never fade, a loner's life is like turning your back on Starclan and the warriors code" Willowtail added and I stepped forward and Leafpool's paw moved away and my face came really close to Kite's and her eyes reflected fear.

"I know that a loner's life is not mine, I am not your daughter I am a Shadowclan apprentice and one day a Shadowclan warrior and I will never turn my back on the warrior code or my clan especially when I know where my true loyalties lie," I snarled and Kite backed up instantly and the clan started to chant a clan cheer and I joined in as loudly as I could.

"Shadowclan! Shadowclan! Shadowclan! Shadowclan!" The clan, including Puddlestar and Honeyclaw, stopped after a few minutes and then silence fell across the clearing.

"You are a very proud clan," Callum said after his many moments of silence.

"We take pride in our clan," Puddlestar said loudly and yowls of agreement rose and then fell.

"At least let us stay one night with you…the travel back to our camp is a long one and we are tired," Kite said politely and Puddlestar nodded.

"Eiffel and Callum must hunt first," Smokepaw interjected and Honeyclaw glared at him, but Puddlestar chuckled.

"Twigpaw, Nightpaw, and Mosspaw take Eiffel and Callum hunting," Puddlestar ordered and I stood up happily and glanced at Nightpaw. We happily padded towards the entrance and when Eiffel and Callum didn't follow I turned and padded over to them.

"You guys can't hunt by sitting on your tails all day," I said and they stood up and followed me over to the entrance tunnel where Mosspaw and Nightpaw were waiting. We all squeezed inside and hurried through and then out into the forest and I took a deep breath and then scented the air.

"I scent more prey over here," I said flicking my tail towards the edge of the forest which was dotted with many ferns and undergrowth which was obvious hiding places for mice and voles.

"How do you hunt?" Eiffel asked as we started to walk away.

"Don't you hunt for your food?" Nightpaw asked.

"The humans who live in the town usually leave out food for us since we've caught most of the rats in their barns and their town," Callum replied. I shook my head in disgust and then stopped and the others stopped and Mosspaw and Nightpaw ducked down and Eiffel and Callum followed their movements. I stopped and scented the air and growled with delight and I crouched down and slid forward through the grass barely making a sound as I neared a large fern bush where a large rabbit was apparently hiding. I flicked my tail and Mosspaw and Nightpaw whispered to Eiffel and Callum who stayed put while Nightpaw and Mosspaw crept around to get the bush from different angles.

"now," I roared and as a signal Nightpaw raced forward and the rabbit raced from the bush and undoubtedly ran right into my paws. I jumped up and trapped it with my paws and then killed it quickly and licked the warm blood from my lips with delight as the smell drifted up to me.

"Awesome, no doubt the elders will appreciate that," Mosspaw said padding over.

"no way," Eiffel said racing up and sniffing the rabbit thoroughly and then he made to bite it, but I quickly shoved him away. "Aren't you going to eat it?" Eiffel said and I hissed angrily.

"Apprentices and warriors always hunt first for the clan and only when the fresh-kill pile is full then we may eat, but technically the queens, kits, and elders must eat first," I explained calmly and Callum shook his head.

"If you wanted this then you would eat it right away for many loners would die to eat this delicious meat," Eiffel said and I picked it up and started back towards camp.

"The sun is setting and its almost time to eat anyway," I said and we headed back to camp and my rabbit was taken by Nightpaw and Brackenpaw to the elders who graciously accepted the rabbit and began to share it amongst themselves. I took a vole from the pile and then spotted Eiffel, kite, and Callum all of alone and looking uncomfortable near the elder's den. I grabbed two more mice and padded over to them and dropped them in front of them.

"There is nothing left for you," Kite exclaimed and I saw that she spoke the truth as the fresh-kill pile was bare and I shrugged.

"I've gone many days without a good meal, one night wouldn't hurt and besides, Nightpaw will probably share with me," I said and I padded away to where the other apprentices were sitting and eating. Nightpaw shoved a vole my way and I purred gratefully.

"I thought you might want to eat something," Nightpaw said and I nodded and took a nice large bite of the vole.

"This is our first meal without Grasspaw," Hazelpaw whispered and I nodded.

"Come on, we can't be all sad, you know if Grasspaw were here then she'd be trying to cheer us up and tell us it was okay and that she'll always be here for our evening meal together no matter what," I said cheerfully and then a quiver of fear ravenged through my body and I didn't know why. I glanced at Nightpaw and he looked back at me assuring me that he felt it too and as if an answer Vineclaw crashed through the entrance tunnel. A clump of fur was clinging just barley to her shoulder and a deep gash in her side was bleeding and her ear tip was cut.

"A group of rogues, about 9 attacked our patrol," Vineclaw gasped before collapsing on the ground.

"Honeyclaw, Willowtail, Sunstreak, Pebblefoot, Nightpaw, Smokepaw, Mosspaw, Twigpaw, Dapplesun, and Oakfur go now," Puddlestar shouted out over the murmur of fright. I instantly abandoned my vole and followed Smokepaw and Nightpaw over to Honeyclaw who was racing out of camp with the named warriors behind her. The entrance tunnel was gone instantly and soon we were hurtling through the forest towards the place where we could hear yowls and fights, it was towards the river. The forest flashed by in faintly green blobs and my heart pounded hard as we staggered to a halt at the top of a small hill and down below in a small dip in the land were three cats that looked exhausted and half-dead. Surrounding them were alt least 9 other cats who looked big, tough, and strong and ready to rip them to shreds.

"Shadowclan cats, now," Honeyclaw yowled into the air and the fighting ceased, but not for long as the warriors and the apprentices, including myself, hurtled down the hill towards them and as my heart pounded I hoped this battle would turn out okay, but then a certain thought hit me…_Did battles ever turn out well?_


	6. A Task

Warriors

Warriors

**Grrr…okay so I promised Otterkit303 that I would give her credit in which she deserves. Calluse (oh and by the way I may have spelled that Callum and not Calluse and I just wanted to say that his name is actually Calluse and I'm sorry for that mistake!!), Eiffel, and Kite were thought up and were idea from Otterkit303 and they are not my property, but everyone else except for Ferncloud, Leafpool, Oakfur, and others who are in the warriors series are not my property, but everyone else is!! Yay!! Here's chapter 6 and so you know they are heading into a battle against some rogues…**

Chapter 6

My sights locked onto a silvery-gray she-cat with brown eyes who was leaping for Cloudmask who was already fighting off two large toms. I leaped high into the air and knocked into her and sent her sprawling backwards. I landed neatly in the grass and darted for her and slipped underneath her and nipped her leg and then quickly darted back around and twisted and bit her tail hard. She squealed in pain and lashed her claws out at me and they smashed against my muzzle and I felt blood start to come, but I just shook my head and leaped for her and pinned her to the ground, but she rolled around and I leaped away and while she was getting to her paws, shoved her one way to unbalance her and then I scraped my claws down her flanks.

"Stupid clan cats," The she-cat hissed and I grabbed her scruff and tossed her aside and she growled fiercely, but raced away until she was out of sight.

"Twigpaw, help Mosspaw," Nightpaw and Smokepaw were battling against two smaller toms and I spotted Mosspaw, who was pinned down by a large tom whose paw was raised with sharp claws pointing out. I hurtled across the clearing and barreled into the tom who snarled in surprise. I jumped away and Mosspaw jumped to her paws and I glanced at her and we both simultaneously nodded and we both reared up on our hind-legs and started to double fight. While I lashed out, with my front paws, Mosspaw ducked down and aimed lower, and then we switched until we were switching sides and then we finally backed the tom up against some brambles and he fled quickly. We both dropped down and looked around to see that most of the rogue had fled except for 4 who were still battling as fiercely as they could.

"Twigpaw, Mosspaw over here," Nightpaw hissed from where he and Smokepaw were cornering a large tabby tom with blue eyes and multiple cuts on his side. Mosspaw and I darted over to their sides and began to snarl and hiss at the tom and Nightpaw and I in turn lashed out threateningly until the rogue darted forward and shoved me to the side and then raced away and seeing his feeling and how they were outnumbered the other rogues abandoned their battles and raced away and out of sight. Nightpaw padded over to me as I stood up on my paws and began to lick my ruffled fur.

"Stupid furballs," Smokepaw hissed excitedly his tail waving triumphantly in the air.

"Are you alright?" Nightpaw asked and I nodded and then looked over towards the warriors who were gathered in a quiet discussion.

"Nightpaw, Smokepaw, Twigpaw, Mosspaw come on," Cloudmask called signaling for them to follow the others as they began their descent towards camp.

Cinderwing gently rubbed in some dock to help soothe the scratches on my flank and he kept saying that the rogues must be in such terrible condition since most of our warriors only escaped with a few scratches and maybe one or two really bad wounds. All the time Kite, Calluse, and Eiffel watched from a distance their eyes darting from cat to cat as they slowly were tended to and then began to go to their dens for some rest.

"Twigpaw come here a moment," Willowtail called from where she sat beside Sunstreak and Puddlestar. I quickly stood up and shook my fur before padding over and I dipped my head respectfully to them.

"Twigpaw we would like you, Nightpaw, Smokepaw, and Mosspaw to escort Kite, Eiffel, and Calluse to the border," Puddlestar mewed quietly.

"Of course," I quickly piped up and Willowtail purred in amusement.

"We want them to leave as soon as possible so the dawn patrol which will be led my me will escort you as far as the outside of camp before you go it alone," Puddlestar added calmly and he glanced around and then over at the rogues. "If you succeed we will have a special surprise for when you return," Puddlestar said and there was a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"All of you should eat something and then get some rest," Sunstreak purred and nodded for me to go.

"Thank you," I said and dipped my head one again and padded away and hurried over to where Smokepaw, Mosspaw, and Nightpaw were finishing their meals. "Guys you'll never guess what Puddlestar just said we have to do," I said and Mosspaw's tail flicked with curiosity and Smokepaw and Nightpaw exchanged frightened glances.

"Tell us," Nightpaw urged quietly and I nodded and looked around.

"Puddlestar wants us to escort Kite, Eiffel, and Calluse to the border," I said and Smokepaw and Mosspaw looked at each other excitedly.

"That's a job for the warriors," Nightpaw exclaimed standing up his eyes bright.

"Puddlestar also said that if we succeed then we'll get a special surprise when we return to camp," I added his tail flicking back and forth.

"This is going to be awesome," Mosspaw exclaimed and then her ears flattened as she heard an excited squeal from inside the apprentices den. Hazelpaw and Brackenpaw hurtled out with Brackenpaw chasing Hazelpaw. They darted around the camp's edges so they wouldn't run into anyone and it finally ended close to the nursery where they broke out in a play fight.

"Of course," Smokepaw nudged Mosspaw gently.

"Sunstreak said we should get something to eat and some sleep since the dawn patrol will take us to right outside the camp and then we're on our own," I explained and Nightpaw nodded and glanced up at the sky. The sun was setting beyond in the horizon, its rays casting reddish orange light across the camp.

"We'll have to impress our mentors of course and Puddlestar," Smokepaw boasted as Hazelpaw and Brackenpaw started padding back towards the apprentices den.

"Shut up, those two aren't coming," I hissed angrily and we all fell silent and let Hazelpaw and Brackenpaw slip into the den before we crouched closer together.

"We can talk later, but for now Mosspaw can you check on the elders? Twigpaw can you make sure those three got their meals?" Nightpaw asked and Mosspaw and I nodded and we hurried away excited about what tomorrow might hold. Mosspaw veered away from me and went into the elders den and I continued on slowly towards the rogues until I was only a tail length in front of them.

"What is it Twigpaw?" Kite asked quietly her eyes had a far away look in them even though they were staring straight at me.

"I was just making sure you all have had something to eat," I said and Kite purred.

"That was nice and yes all three of us have eaten and please tell your leader that we are ever so grateful," Kite replied and her gaze was no longer far away, but sharp and keen.

"It still gets pretty cold out at night," I commented as a small breeze ruffled the leaves of the trees above the camp.

"We're used to it," Eiffel replied and he looked up at me.

"I'm sure Puddlestar could find somewhere for you to sleep that's sheltered," I added and Calluse let his tail rest on Kite's shoulder.

"We don't want to impose," Calluse murmured gently.

"Nonsense," Puddlestar appeared at my side and the three rogues didn't flinch, but I had scented Puddlestar coming and felt his presence. "Cinderwing has already said that he has three nests ready for you in his den and I'm sure Twigpaw can take you three over there," Puddlestar said and nodded to me and I flicked my tail and the three cats stood up. I turned and started padding towards Cinderwing's den and when we reached it Cinderwing popped out his nose lightly sprinkled with poppy seeds.

"Hello all," Cinderwing greeted and I purred and gently brushed the poppy seeds off with my tail and Cinderwing purred and looked at me warmly. "I wondered where I had put those poppy seeds," Cinderwing joked and disappeared back inside his den. "I'm afraid we weren't introduced properly when you first arrived and then the battle, but now we may greet each other. I'm Cinderwing and I am the medicine cat or healer for Shadowclan," Cinderwing introduced and kite smiled brightly.

"I'm Kite and these are my sons Eiffel and Calluse," Kite said and they entwined tails briefly before Cinderwing took them inside and I followed. Cinderwing had indeed set up three nests of soft moss close to the back of the den and Kite led the way over to them and then she sat down in the one in the middle with Eiffel and Calluse taking one on either side of her.

"It smells weird in here," Calluse said wrinkling his nose and I looked around the den and sniffed. It did smell, but not weird, it smelled of wonderful herbs that Cinderwing used to heal our wounds and tend to our sick.

"What you smell are herbs that are found all over our territory. These help me heal the sick or wounded cats of my clan," Cinderwing said and reached into a crevice in the wall and pulled out some lavender. "This is lavender," Cinderwing said and the rogues gazed at it doubtfully, like this little plant couldn't heal anything.

"It smells the best out of any herb in my opinion," I piped up and then I felt a soft pelt beside me and then Rainwing sat down beside me.

"Lavender is very good smelling, I sometimes have kits smell it when they are in here and they eat it to help control shock," Cinderwing explained pawing it playfully, but then he picked it up and returned it to its rightful place in the crevice.

"Interesting," Kite muttered quietly.

"Rainwing, I have your herbs over there after that you can go relax outside while there is still some sunlight left," Cinderwing said and Rainwing nodded and left my side and when over to a small pile of herbs which he ate and then he quietly left the den.

"What's that?" Eiffel was pointing to where in the pool the water had given off some ripples for some reason, but there were no water droplets dripping from the top of the den.

"Starclan," Cinderwing murmured as he crouched by the edge of the pool his eyes flowing over the water and then he stopped and closed his eyes and slowly dipped his paw into the water and sent more ripples into the pool and then his eyes darkened and he glanced at the rogues and then over to me.

"Is something wrong?" Calluse asked quietly and Cinderwing shook his head.

"Cinderwing what did you see?" I asked and the rogues glanced at me.

"Nothing, Twigpaw why don't you go and get some rest, tomorrow is a big day," Cinderwing said and I nodded and dipped my head and then left. I padded across the clearing and back over to where Nightpaw and Smokepaw were still sitting outside of the den. Smokepaw flicked his tail in greeting and Nightpaw beckoned me to sit beside him and I did.

"We're going to have to build up some more protection around the den, its still pretty cold and sooner or later one of us is going to get sick," Smokepaw commented as he gazed up at the trees that were still swaying in the fierce wind that blew at them.

"We can do that later, our first priority is on those rogues," Nightpaw whispered and I purred sympathetically.

"They'll be gone tomorrow so we can focus on the den tomorrow night," I said and Nightpaw and Smokepaw nodded and both stifled a yawn.

"I'm just as tired," Mosspaw yawned as she dropped onto her stomach beside Smokepaw.

"Let's go," Nightpaw said nodding to the den and Smokepaw nudged Mosspaw to her feet and they padded into the den quickly. I stopped beside Nightpaw's whose eyes were staring up at the sky like Smokepaw had been doing.

"You've made Grasspaw proud," I said and Nightpaw glanced at me hope shining in his eyes.

"I just want to be a normal apprentice," Nightpaw said and I leaned forward and touched his nose to mine.

"You are not just a normal apprentice," I rasped and then I padded into the den and Nightpaw didn't stay out too long either, but we didn't exchange any more words as we both curled up in our own nests and I was wondering if what I said had been too much, but then Nightpaw's muzzle brushed along my flank.

"Thanks Twigpaw," Nightpaw whispered and I purred as I tucked my head into my paws and closed me eyes a warm and satisfying feeling washing over me…


	7. The Truth

Warriors

Chapter 7

The warmth had long since disappeared as I slowly opened my eyes to the apprentice den. Everyone else was asleep and I sighed and sat up and stretched lazily as I tried to wake up. I groomed the moss from my fur and then slowly padded to the entrance of the den and then outside. I was just in time to see Puddlestar padding towards the warriors den most likely to wake up the assigned warriors. I sat down and curled my tail over my paws as I waited to see Puddlestar emerge with his chosen warriors and he did, but who he had chosen surprised me most of wall. Sunstreak, Willowtail, Oakfur, and Pebblefoot padded calmly after Puddlestar and they looked as if they had been wide awake for hours and it seemed a little frightening.

"Willowtail wake our guests," I heard Puddlestar ordered and my mentor nodded and bounded lightly towards Cinderwing's den. I blinked before I turned and walked into the apprentices den and glanced and saw that neither three of my friends were waking up. I went over to Nightpaw and roughly nudged him and he grunted, but his eyes opened and then it didn't take long to wake Mosspaw or Smokepaw and once all three had quickly gotten the moss from their pelts we all went back out to the camp.

"The rogues look a little sleepy," Nightpaw purred and I noticed that Kite, Eiffel, and Calluse looked confused and ruffled as their fur stuck out in clumps, but they didn't look angry or anything.

"Would you like to groom yourselves quickly?" Puddlestar asked and all three quickly smoothed down their fur and looked at Puddlestar their eyes bright.

"We would like to officially thank you for your hospitality, even after my foolishness," Kite said proudly and her gaze fell upon me. "I'm sorry Twigpaw, but you do remind me entirely of my daughter," Kite said and I nodded to show that I had forgiven her.

"Kite, Calluse, Eiffel it was good meeting you, but I am not escorting you to our border," Puddlestar said and the three looked shocked. "They are." His tail flicked our way and the rogues glanced at us curiosity and interest in their eyes.

"Shall we go?" Oakfur asked and Puddlestar nodded and led the way out of camp and we all followed close behind him and once outside of camp we split into our separate groups and Willowtail approached me as the other mentors were doing with their own apprentices.

"Please be safe, but I've taught you well and I trust you," Willowtail whispered and I purred and licked her shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll all return safely and you can count on that," I said sternly and Willowtail blinked warmly at me.

"I've no doubt about that, but keep a close eye on those rogues, they might try to snatch you away," Willowtail teased and I lightly nudged her and we entwined tails before Puddlestar called to the warriors to follow him and they disappeared into the trees leaving all of us alone with the three rogues.

"This way, right?" Kite asked pointing towards what led to the river.

"No it's that way," I said gently pointing slightly to the left and Kite shook herself and she and her sons started forward. Mosspaw soon took the lead from the rogues and while Smokepaw stayed alongside of them, Nightpaw and I held up the back.

"They look a little sad to leave so early," Nightpaw whispered and I noticed that Calluse and Eiffel were gazing around like they were a little hesitant to leave the territory, but Kite seemed intent on leaving as she tried to push the pace a little, but Mosspaw kept us at a steady pace.

"At this rate we'll never return back to our camp before nightfall," Kite screeched angrily and I was a little stunned. She had never really seemed like one to get very angry, but now her eyes were narrowed and her tail erect and her fur bristling angrily.

"Mother relax it'll be okay," Calluse said and Kite glared at him.

"You don't care, you're a lazy fleabag who just tags along to get free food," Kite snarled angrily and I thought Calluse who hang his head in shame, but he stood his ground and gazed at Kite fiercely.

"Mother stop this, now," Eiffel ordered from her other side.

"Both of you stop it," Kite whispered fury plain in her voice.

"Hey, all three of you hush up," I angrily shouted and the three rogues spun around to face me and then Kite just lunged at me, but I had saw her posed to jump anyway. I slid to the side as she skidded past where I had been and Nightpaw jumped on top of her and pinned her to the ground and she screeched angrily, but he didn't let up.

"Mother what has gotten into you?" Eiffel exclaimed as he signaled for Nightpaw to release Kite. He did and when he did Kite shot up right into Eiffel's face her fur bristling.

"He threatened to kill us…I left so that he couldn't find us and kill us. If we leave we will die and I will not let more of my kits die, it isn't fair," Kite screamed and her scream echoed across the area eerily and my ears pricked up instantly and I froze listening carefully as her echo finally died away. Dead silence followed and then I stared at Kite who was trembling uncontrollably.

"Mother calm down," Calluse whispered calmly and Kite pressed against him and Eiffel gently stroked her flank with his tail.

"What is she talking about?" Smokepaw demanded fury obvious in his voice.

"Smokepaw hush," I ordered and Nightpaw nodded. "Calluse, Eiffel what exactly is Kite talking about, is someone really trying to kill you?" I asked calmly and Calluse looked at me his green eyes filled with fear.

"We can't talk here, we need somewhere more private, he has spies everywhere," Calluse said and Eiffel immediately started to look over our surroundings.

"Twigpaw," Nightpaw was looking at me or into the forest, I couldn't tell. "The rocks cave," Nightpaw whispered and I nodded solemnly.

"We know where we can talk," I said and Nightpaw and I led the way through the forest until we reached the rocks. I bounded nimbly up to the top then slipped inside and inspected the place and luckily the blood scent had died away and only a faint trace of Grasspaw still lingered. Mosspaw and then Smokepaw came next followed closely by Kite, Calluse, Eiffel, and finally Nightpaw. Nightpaw being the leader hurried and took the spot where Grasspaw had laid right before her death and I sat on his right side like Honeyclaw did for Puddlestar.

"This is a good place to talk," Calluse whispered while Eiffel whispered soothingly in Kite's ear.

"Can you tell us who is exactly trying to kill you?" Mosspaw asked quietly and Calluse was about to speak, but Kite shifted and Calluse nodded to her.

"Ever since I can remember I've been a rogue, from birth until now. As a kit my mother would take me and my sister through human places and occasionally a nice couple of some kids would give us food and water, but then we would be gone in an hour or so. When I was about your age however my mother got ill and she couldn't travel which left me and my sister to try to find any sort of food," Kite looked at her paws and then up at the entrance to the rock cave. "After about 1 moon most to all of the food ran out and our mother got weaker until out of nowhere another rogue came offering us shelter, protection, and food, but our mother couldn't move, but he kept insisting we come and to leave her, but we weren't that easily willing to part, but our mother said these exact words 'I'm basically joining all the other dead cats anyway, go you'll both be fine' and after grooming her pelt one last time we followed the other rogue." Kite laid her head on her paws, her gray eyes reflecting guilt and sadness.

"Was it the right choice?" Smokepaw asked quietly and kite sighed deeply.

"That I do not know, but there is still more. After night had fallen we had stopped to rest for a little while and he told us a lot about himself like his name which ended up being Talon and what he was even out there for. He wanted to assemble a place where rogues could live peacefully and be taken care of by each other basically a clan like you have. After a few more days of travel we arrived as this abandoned human town and as we approach many rogues of all sorts came to greet Talon and me and my sister and soon we settled with some of the other she-cats and were living it up. Talon usually would be gone seeking out as many rogues as he could and always when he returned he had at least 1 new rogues with him until finally we had a huge clan, bigger than yours and life was great. There was always plenty of food to go around and Talon led us through harsh winters and blistering summers, but as my sister, Tulip and I grew, so did Talon's greed. Before we knew it he had gotten three different she-cats pregnant with his kits and tulip was his next target. He hit upon her many times, trying to woo her, but she already had her sights set on this other tom he was so nice and caring. His name was Stripes and he and Tulip really connected, but Talon was furiously jealous. When I found out Tulip was pregnant with Stripes' kit most of us were thrilled for her, but Talon of course didn't want it that way and one day he called Stripes out on a hunting mission and when he returned he was half-dead and he reported to Tulip and I that Stripes was dead." Kite was shaking and Calluse and Eiffel were both glancing around worriedly as if the rocks might fall apart and there would stand Talon or the spirit of Stripes.

"That's terrible," I said and Kite nodded.

"Tulip was devastated, but I quickly made her perk up as she was expecting kits, she couldn't be all sad like that. Each day Talon would hit on her, but when she would ignore him or just tell him to go away he started to get angry. That's when the abuse started, one day I found Tulip lying outside of the camp covered in blood and bruised. Some of our friends and I decided she couldn't be left alone and so there was always at least two of us with her and we made sure Talon couldn't get very close to her until one day two of our friends disappeared and our other two friends soon disappeared as well and finally it was just me and Tulip. I stayed with Tulip every second I could, I hardly slept or ate and finally I decided something. I had heard some queens were going to leave and that they already had a hide-out place so I begged them to take Tulip with them and they instantly agreed. The next night when the full moon was glowing high in the sky I watched Tulip and at least 4 queens, one of which had two kits were her, make there way out of the town and then disappear into the night. Talon of course was less then excited about this and instantly sent search party after search party for them, but they never were found and I was so relieved and luckily I acted so depressed that Talon assumed I knew nothing. After a while I began to relax and I met a mate of my own, Tiger was so strong and wonderful and before I knew it I was pregnant with kits. When Calluse, Eiffel, and Pansy, my daughter, were born both Tiger and I were so proud and then fear seemed to be calling to me everywhere and I knew I was just paranoid, but when Tiger and some more rogues mysteriously disappeared one night I knew my fear was confirmed." Kite pressed her nose into Eiffel's fur and Calluse began to groom her shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry," Nightpaw whispered and Kite nodded.

"One night I left them all under the watch of another queen and decided to walk around the town, but before I got far someone approached me and soon Talon's fierce eyes were boring into me. He said these words 'I know you helped Tulip and those others escape and now I'm going to kill you and your bloody kits' He seemed so furious and certain that I raced back to my kits and told the other queen exactly what he had said and she told me to leave and to try to find Tulip and the other queens. I tried believe me, but Talon had ordered his closest companions to watch me and I was never left alone, but one night my guard fell asleep and the other queen helped me escape and soon I was free, but just as I was out of the camp I heard a low snarl and soon I was fighting Talon by myself. Eiffel and Calluse luckily knew to keep out of the way, but Pansy was always curious and defensive, that she at one point bit Talon's tail. Talon thinking it as another queen swatted her away, but it was strong enough to make her tumble towards the large ravine. My motherly instincts came out and Talon was on the ground instants later and I raced towards Pansy who was stumbling towards the edge and then…" Kite trailed off and gave a small wail and Eiffel sighed and Calluse closed his eyes. Inside I felt terrible and I could see a small image of Kite tumbling over the edge of a ravine, helpless terrified and calling out for anyone and then nothing.

"You can tell what happens after that," Eiffel whispered and I nodded and glanced at Kite.

"Talon warned me that if I wanted Eiffel and Calluse to live then I would have to be his servant. I agreed not knowing what else to do and soon I was hunting for Talon, grooming his fur, making sure his friends always kept all the other cats in line. Eiffel and Calluse grew with the other kits and my fellow friends and queens finally told me that we all needed to leave, or else we would die and I listened to them and this was only about a moon ago and we ran, we've been looking for Tulip and the other queens for a while now, but no luck and finally we couldn't find any food and we were all tired and weary and I decided that our only chance of survival was to return so we were on our way back when Calluse spotted a rabbit and we chased it into your territory, but lost it, because I saw…you Twigpaw," Kite's voice was shaky, but her eyes were steady and pride glowed in them as she stared at me.

"I'm sorry about all that you've been through," I whispered. "Why didn't you tell Puddlestar, I'm sure he would've let you stay longer," I said, but Kite shook her head.

"You can't go back to Talon you all could get killed," Mosspaw exclaimed. Her fur was bristling and her ears were pricked defensively.

"We can't just impose on all of you, that's wrong and we can't survive by ourselves," Kite replied and her tail lashed back and forth.

"Talon is our only hope of survival," Eiffel added.

"Explain your story to Puddlestar he would understand, he's a great leader," Smokepaw said standing up.

"We-" Kite trailed off at the sounds of yowls and we all froze and then I bounded up to the top part of the cave and peered out. I surveyed the forest as I hi myself amongst the rocks and at first I thought it was nothing, but then I spotted 3 shapes slinking through the forest.

"Intruders," Smokepaw and Nightpaw appeared at my side. Nightpaw ducked back into the cave and I heard him talking to Mosspaw quietly.

"Mosspaw you stay here with Calluse, Eiffel, and Kite protect them, I'll yowl if I need you," Nightpaw ordered and then he jumped out of the safety of the cave and Smokepaw and I followed his lead. The three figures froze as Nightpaw led the way down the rocks and then we stopped on the grass as it swayed slightly around us.

"Come out you cold-hearted pieces of crowfood," Smokepaw snarled and the three figures melted out, two were basically identical toms except one had brown eyes the other blue eyes. The third one was a tall, muscular tom with golden-brown fur and steady black eyes and his claws, white and threatening glinted in the morning sun.

"We don't mean to intrude, but we are just looking for some friends of ours who I guess got lost," The golden-brown tom said and he flicked his tail. "My name is Talon and these are some more of my friends, that's Jay and his brother is Sparrow," Talon introduced and I glanced t both Smokepaw and Nightpaw.

"We haven't seen any rogues here in a couple moons now," I hissed and Talon looked a little shocked and angry.

"You have such a large territory, maybe you missed them," Sparrow, the brown-eyed one said calmly and Smokepaw snarled angrily.

"We patrol our territory regularly and we are trained to detect intruders like you," Smokepaw snarled and Sparrow snorted.

"We could have sworn our friends' scent was coming from your territory," Jay replied as he unsheathed his claws, but they instantly slid back when Talon growled at him.

"No rogues have wandered into our territory now leave," Nightpaw said as he stepped forward slightly baring his teeth.

"Can't we just search this area?" Talon asked and all three of us screeched angrily and we were loud and it echoed through the trees slightly.

"We've asked you politely, now get off our we will make you get off," I hissed and Talon laughed.

"You three are no match for the three of us, we are trained and larger than you," sparrow hissed.

"Size does not matter," I replied and bore my teeth and unsheathed my claws. "It is skill that proves everything in the end," I said and Sparrow narrowed his gaze and before I knew it he was leaping towards me. Smokepaw instantly leaped and met him halfway and shoved him to the ground where they both started to wrestle. Talon leaped for Smokepaw, but Nightpaw was already barreling into him and then I raced for Jay and saw fear flash in his blue eyes. I barreled into him and sent him sprawling, I scraped my claws down his flanks and he screeched in pain, but he twisted and nipped my leg, but I didn't howl like he did, instead I swiped my claws across his muzzle.

"Foxdung," Jay spat as he shook his head. I jumped onto his back and bit down on his ear and he quickly started to roll, but I was quicker and scrambled down and darted between his paws and then unbalanced him completely. He fell onto his side, but I felt claws race down my shoulder and I turned to face Sparrow. Smokepaw and Nightpaw were busy trying to fight off Talon who seemed to be overpowering both of them.

"Nightpaw," I called and Nightpaw quickly glanced at me before yowling as loudly as he could and Mosspaw darted out of the rock cave and came and took over my fight with Jay. Sparrow was better at fighting of course and I felt equally matched as we both scraped her and there, blood coming from ones shoulder, more coming from the others flank. It was gruesome, but somehow I managed to drive him up against some thorns and after he tried to run he got tangled in the thick branches. Mosspaw had left Jay laying in the grass crawling towards some ferns and we both nodded as each other before leaping towards Talon who was now only battling Nightpaw, since Smokepaw lay nearly motionless in the grass near them.

"Help Nightpaw," I ordered and Mosspaw nodded and jumped onto Talon's back making him roar with anger. I darted to Smokepaw's side and he moaned, but opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I inspected him.

"Help Nightpaw…I'll…fine," Smokepaw's eyes closed and he fell unconscious, but he was still breathing and it was strong. I felt fur brush my flank and I looked up to face Eiffel and I saw Calluse in the bushes behind him.

"We'll take care of Smokepaw you go help," Eiffel said and I licked his shoulder and swerved around just barely missing Mosspaw as she stumbled backwards. Nightpaw was bleeding from his flank, shoulder, and muzzle, but he was still fighting strong as ever and I jumped in just as Talon shoved him backwards. Talon swiped his claws towards my muzzle, but I ducked and scrambled beneath him unbalancing him. I rolled out from beneath him knocking some of his legs down onto the ground and I leaped onto his back clawing madly at his fur. He didn't howl, but regained his balance before quickly rolling over and squashing me to the ground. He got to his paws and raised his paw his claws glinting, red with blood yet still sharp, but Mosspaw and Nightpaw came out of nowhere and barreled into him quickly. I scrambled to my paws and turned to see Kite standing in front of me her gray eyes glinting fiercely.

"This is not your battle, it is mine and it is long overdue," Kite whispered before she darted away quickly. I looked back to see Eiffel and Calluse crouching over Smokepaw, neither noticing their mother was heading towards her early death.


	8. The Ravine and true emotions

Warriors

Chapter 8

My eyes just followed Kite as she darted from the ferns and then out into the open until finally she was right behind Talon beneath some brambles. Her gray eyes gleamed with fright, yet shimmered with determination as she crept slowly out from the ferns. While Nightpaw and Mosspaw were stumbling away from Talon, it was then that Kite made her move. She leaped nimbly from beneath the bushes and landed squarely on Talon's shoulders and started clawing his back and his shoulders fiercely. He screeched in fury and rolled onto the ground, but Kite jumped off just in the nick of time and jumped over him, scraping her claws along his belly as she did so. He leaped to his paws facing her as blood dripped from his muzzle and they began to stalk around each other, but then with a screech from Kite they both tangled together, screeching and clawing each other.

"Mother," Eiffel and Calluse appeared on either side of me, their eyes wide in fear. Their fur was bristling and they were about to leap at Talon as well, but I blocked there way and they looked confused and narrowed their eyes at me.

"Listen, this is a battle that Kite has needed to fight for a long time, if she needs our help she'll tell us," I said and Eiffel and Calluse still looked anxious, but they made no more attempts at joining the battle. The battle itself was pretty brutal, blood was glistening on both cats, but neither seemed to want to give up and I was really surprised at how well Kite could fight.

"Come on mom," Calluse called encouragingly.

"Can all of you fight like that?" I asked and Eiffel and Calluse nodded.

"We train each other, Kite and a few other toms taught us, and it's required since a few dogs find their way into the town once and a while," Eiffel replied and I made a mental note of it. We all just watched as Kite and Talon battled it out, clawing and snarling at each other and I had to say that I've never seen anything like it.

"Twigpaw, listen we can't watch this any longer we've got to help her," Calluse finally broke and I looked at him and Eiffel. There eyes were filled with concern and I knew that I would want to do the same if it was one of my family or friends.

"We'll do it together," I whispered and hope sparked like a blaze in both of their eyes. I signaled to Eiffel and Calluse to jump in at different times at different angles. They explained to Mosspaw and Nightpaw out plan and Mosspaw darted over to where Smokepaw was still laying. Nightpaw hung back and he flashed me a glance and he flicked his tail and I nodded. I watched him intently and flashed of the battle and then Talon was on top of Kite pinning her down, his flanks heaving with exhaustion. Nightpaw's tail dipped low towards the ground then shot up and I bared my teeth.

"Now," I howled and leaped at Talon barreling him over successfully. Kite scrambled to her paws and glared at Calluse and Eiffel as they joined me in surrounding Talon. We all took turns jumping, snarling, or slashing him in some way, but eventually Talon looked bored and he was dodging our attacks and countering them. When Eiffel swiped his claws at his shoulder, Talon jumped and twisted in the air landing on Eiffel's shoulders and shoved him down hard. Eiffel collapsed onto the ground and Calluse jumped to help his brother, but I just stood there as I knew what Talon would do. He balanced on Eiffel's shoulders on his front paws and kicked Calluse backwards with his hindlegs. Calluse was sent sprawling and while Talon was slowly shifting his weight I leaped and tangled myself under his paws and darted around and nipped his tail.

"You bloody clan cat," Talon snarled angrily and lashed out at me, but I ducked just in time and darted forward. I connected with fur and I gripped it tightly with my claws and bit any area I could get my teeth on. Talon was rolling, but I was determined to stay on and not let go.

"Twigpaw move," Nightpaw's voice split the air and I obediently unhooked myself from Talon and jumped backwards. Talon who was still rolling screeched as he rolled right off the edge leading down to a hidden ravine. I smiled in triumph, but then air met my paws and I yowled loudly as I clawed desperately to grab a hold of something, but nothing met my claws. I felt myself sliding over the edge and yelped helplessly and the last thing I saw was Nightpaw and Mosspaw racing frantically over towards me. I finally slid over the edge and I yowled as I plummeted to my death into the ravine below.

She was gone. Just like that. She had been there seconds earlier and had been helping Talon and then she just disappeared like Talon. I just gaped at the edge where she had gone and nothing could snap me out of it, but somehow Mosspaw managed.

"Nightpaw she's gone," Mosspaw and I looked at her. Her eyes were glistening with anger and surprise and she looked on the verge of crying. "She's gone," Mosspaw added and I just looked at my paws unable to answer her.

"Oh no," Calluse whispered. Eiffel and Calluse had immediately gone to kite's side and she was lying on her side resting while Eiffel was gently grooming her fur.

"Mosspaw, Nightpaw?" Smokepaw stumbled to their side. "Where's Twigpaw?" Smokepaw asked and his gaze flickered over both Mosspaw and I and I sighed and nodded towards the ravine. "She didn't fall over the edge…" Smokepaw trailed away when Mosspaw mewed in an answer.

"She was helping to fight Talon, he went over the edge and then Twigpaw lost her footing and fell over," I explained quietly and Smokepaw walked carefully towards the edge and then he crouched down and crawled the rest of the way and peered over.

"Guys I see her," Smokepaw said and both Mosspaw and I hurried to his side and peered over the edge. Down a few tail lengths was a small ledge and perched on that ledge was Twigpaw, but she wasn't moving.

"She's not moving," Mosspaw cried.

"She's probably unconscious, we can't tell if she's breathing or not from up here, but if we go down then we can see," I explained and before any said anything I was sliding over the edge and started to somehow climb down.

"Move to your left, there are some rocks jutting out that you can use," Smokepaw called down and I looked over my shoulder and saw what he was talking about. Alongside the ravine were some smooth rocks that jutted out of the side and luckily it led all the way down to the ledge. Ever so slowly I made my way down the rocks until I could touch the ledge with my hindleg. I nimbly jumped down and regained my balance before I darted to Twigpaw's side. She was indeed breathing, but it was shallower than normal. Otherwise she seemed fine, besides the wounds she had earned during the battle and I crouched beside and nudged her shoulder gently with my nose.

"Twigpaw wake up," I whispered, but she didn't wake or make a sound. "Come on Twigpaw," I added quietly, but still nothing. I was getting really worried now, but at least she was breathing so that had to count as something.

"Nightpaw how is she?" Mosspaw's voice came to me, but I looked up and didn't see her. I was about to call something back when I heard a rustle and looked over to see Twigpaw stirring.

"Twigpaw," I said and raced to her side. Her eyes flickered open and they rested on my briefly before she lifted her head frantically.

"Where's Talon?" Twigpaw asked and I purred in amusement.

"He fell over the ravine, there's no sign of him, but luckily this ledge caught you," I explained quietly and Twigpaw nodded and rested her head on her front leg.

"I feel so tired," Twigpaw whispered and I licked her shoulder.

"You can rest all you want when we get back to camp, but we've got to get back to the top of the ravine," I said and tried to get Twigpaw on her feet, but she just groaned.

"I don't think I can, I'm too weak," She muttered and I sighed.

"Come on Twigpaw, I promise you, you can rest for 5 moons if you want, but we have to get back to the others," I whispered and Twigpaw looked at me worriedly.

"I don't want to fall," Twigpaw said and I realized that she probably was really tired and weak, heck we all were, but that she was afraid.

"I won't let you fall, I got down here didn't I?" I asked and Twigpaw nodded. "Twigpaw you've got to trust me," I said and I went up close to her so that our noses were almost touching. "Twigpaw you're my best friend in the whole clan including our ancestors, I swear I won't let anything happen to you no matter what," I whispered and Twigpaw looked surprised and something else entered her eyes, the feeling I felt came to me all to often when I was around her…love.

"Okay," Twigpaw whispered and I nodded and I helped stand up and then I pointing out the smooth rocks and showed her out to use her claws to grip them or the ravine if needed. I helped her climb up to the first rock and waited until she was pretty high up before I started to climb myself. I could hear Twigpaw muttering to herself, but I didn't inquire about any of it. Twigpaw didn't seem to frightened about climbing up at all, but heck I had basically admitted my love for her, so wouldn't anyone feel confident? I shrugged and continued on and then I froze when I saw that Twigpaw had reached the top. At first she stayed there and it looked like she was catching her breath and then I saw Mosspaw and Smokepaw grab her and help her get over the edge to safety.

"Come on Nightpaw we don't have forever," Smokepaw teased as I snorted. I try to make sure my one love is okay and Smokepaw teases me about it, but oh well. When I reached the top Mosspaw and Smokepaw were waiting and they helped me over the edge and I saw Twigpaw huddled with Eiffel and Calluse who were both fussing over Kite who was snapping back angrily.

"Guys we need to get back to camp," I said and I glanced up at the sky and sighed. It was a little past sunhigh and Puddlestar would be expecting us pretty soon if not already.

"We have to get back to our camp," Eiffel said, but Twigpaw objected.

"Cinderwing will take care of Kite as well as all of us," Twigpaw explained and Calluse agreed to the proposition and just as Kite was starting to get up a yowl sounded close by. For a second I was frightened that it was actually Talon and that he had climbed up the ravine without our noticing, but when I saw gray fur I realized it was Puddlestar. Sunstreak, Willowtail, Oakfur, Pebblefoot, and Cinderwing appeared at his side instantly. With a flick of Puddlestar's tail they all raced forward until they were upon us and they didn't look angry, but relieved.

"We heard yowling, but we were held up by some rogues of our own," Puddlestar said and then I noticed his shoulder had a cobweb sticking to it and he smelled of dock.

"What happened to you?" Sunstreak said as his gaze flickered over me. "Well, you must have fought well," Sunstreak muttered. "All of you probably did since none of you have any real wounds," He added and I had to smile.

"Cinderwing can you check out Kite, we'll be fine, but she needs you more," Twigpaw whispered and Cinderwing looked at his friend and hurried to her side. Kite insisted on him checking all of us first, but well all said she deserved his time right now more.

"The rogues we encountered were working for someone called Talon," Puddlestar explained to me and I shuddered.

"We met him and he fell over the ravine when he was fighting Kite, she jumped out of the way just in time though," I explained and I saw Twigpaw look at me, but I could both tell we knew not to tell about our own little experience, and I guess Smokepaw and Mosspaw understood as well, because they didn't say anything.

"You all look so exhausted," Willowtail said padding over to Twigpaw and checking over her fur like a worrisome mother.

"I'm fine, just some cuts and yes we all are very tired," Twigpaw whispered to her, but then Pebblefoot cleared his throat.

"Did you say that Kite was fighting?" Pebblefoot asked and I nodded.

"We all can," Calluse piped up. He was listening to our conversation while Eiffel talked to Cinderwing with kite interjecting angrily. "Our clan of rogues so to speak, has requirements because dogs find their way into our camp sometimes," Calluse explained.

"Rogues who can fight, that's something you don't hear everyday," Oakfur said and we all purred.

"You all can come back to camp and stay until Kite is better, and I will not take no for an answer," Puddlestar ordered and he glanced over at Cinderwing who was helping Kite get to her paws, but she shook him off instantly.

"It would be greatly appreciated," Kite said and dipped her head low to Puddlestar.

"Come on," Puddlestar said and he led the way back to camp. Cinderwing, Calluse, and Eiffel kept closer to the middle of the group while Puddlestar, Willowtail, and Sunstreak kept the lead. Mosspaw, Smokepaw, Twigpaw, and I kept towards the back with Oakfur and Pebblefoot padding along beside us.

"As soon as we get back to camp you all are getting checked by Cinderwing and then you are resting," Pebblefoot said and Mosspaw nodded and yawned.

"No objections to that order," Mosspaw said and Pebblefoot nudged her playfully.

"That's a first," Pebblefoot said and we all laughed. As we arrived into the camp, bunches of murmurs and calls broke out, either because the rogues were still with us, the fact that we were all battle-worn, or just because my clan is a gossip, but I think the second choice fits into the story better.

"You four follow me," Cinderwing ordered and we padded after him and into his den which sheltered all of the millions of questions everyone was asking, soon we heard Puddlestar explaining what had happened, though I probably still had to tell him our part of the story. "Nightpaw you're next," Cinderwing said as he delicately searched Twigpaw who was probably the worst of us all, but it was just scratches and on wound on her flank that Cinderwing had to put marigold on, but other then that she seemed fine. As I was searched carefully I watched as Twigpaw waited calmly by the entrance and when I was done and it was Mosspaw's turn I walked over to her and sat down. She was watching Puddlestar talking to the clan and most of them, maybe all, looked really surprised.

"We should get some rest," I murmured as Mosspaw and Smokepaw talked quietly to Cinderwing behind us.

"Of course," Twigpaw said and she glanced at me and I saw her eyes searching me looking for any sign that I still might show her emotion. I stood up as Mosspaw and Smokepaw approached.

"We'll talk later," I whispered in her ear and then she stood up and all four of us left Cinderwing's den and veered past the others who shot us glances of surprise and definite impression. I was the first to enter the apprentice den and luckily the sun had warmed our nests slightly so when I lay down in my nest I purred with pleasure.

"This is so comfortable especially after fighting for who knows how long," Smokepaw said as he curled up beside Mosspaw who was already fast asleep. Twigpaw was trying to find her a perfect position and when she did she nudged me gently.

"About talking later," Twigpaw said and I looked at her. "I'd really like that," She added and then she pressed her nose against my cheek. "Have a good sleep," She whispered and then she turned her head slightly and soon she was asleep. I licked her cheek and then lay down my head and soon I myself fell asleep.


	9. Exciting News

Warriors

Chapter 9

I woke up and looked around the den. Brackenpaw and Hazelpaw were gone, but their nests were still warm and it was then that the slightly chilly air reached me. I shivered and snuggled deeper into my nest and looked over at Mosspaw and Smokepaw who were curled close to each other both still fast asleep, just like Nightpaw was beside me.

"Up already?" I jumped when Honeyclaw padded into the den and then my stomach growled as I saw that she was carrying four mice in her mouth. "Special delivery, an order from Puddlestar wake the others and when you're finished eating come and see Puddlestar and me," Honeyclaw said and she came over and licked my shoulder.

"Mice?" Mosspaw's head lifted into the air and her eyes were staring at the mice as if they were an illusion.

"I'm starving," Smokepaw said and reached forward and grabbed two of them and gave one to Mosspaw and kept the other one for him.

"Nightpaw you lazy cat," I teased as I nudged Nightpaw.

"I'm not lazy, just tired," Nightpaw grumbled as I gently pushed the mouse over towards him with my paw. The sweet and juicy taste of it felt amazing. We all were silent for a little while until I cleared my throat and swallowed.

"Honeyclaw said that when we're done we're to go see Puddlestar," I said and Nightpaw nodded.

"He probably wants to hear about our journey," Nightpaw said and I shrugged.

"What if he wants to say we did an awesome job?" Mosspaw asked and again I shrugged.

"He already knows we did an awesome job and there is no reason to congratulate us since everyone knows it now," Smokepaw said and I snorted.

"He's not going to throw some banquet for us, this is a clan he actually will ask for our journey story and congratulate us afterwards," I explained and Smokepaw sighed.

"I was joking," Smokepaw said and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey if we're going to see Puddlestar we need to look nice not like stupid kits who can't groom their own fur," Mosspaw snapped as she finished her mouse. She began to groom her fur and eventually we all were as seeing Puddlestar did mean we should look nice. Afterwards I finished my mouse and gave my fur one last little groom and then I stood up. Smokepaw led the way out into the clearing where a warm sun was reflecting down on the camp.

"Come on let's go," Mosspaw said anxiously and we all hurried across the clearing and stood at the entrance to Puddlestar's den.

"Come in," Puddlestar called and we all slid past the long hanging of vines that stretched across the entrance. Puddlestar was seated in his nest a half-eaten sparrow pushed to the side. Honeyclaw was sitting close by along with Willowtail, Sunstreak, Pebblefoot, and Oakfur. Only Puddlestar looked up as we entered and he signaled for us to sit beside our mentors and we did. Willowtail smiled at me her eyes bright with excitement, but I didn't know why.

"Do you want to hear what happened yesterday?" Mosspaw asked and I saw Pebblefoot nudge her.

"No I talked to Kite, she told me everything," Puddlestar said and I hoped she hadn't told him of my falling over the edge of the ravine. "She told me that you all fought Talon and his two rogues who escaped when you weren't noticing and when he fell over the edge of the ravine you all were starting to relax when we arrived," Puddlestar said and I blinked with relief.

"Then why are we here?" Nightpaw asked quietly.

"Well, when Kite explained your story she didn't skip on any details of how well you all were fighting," Honeyclaw said. "She explained how you worked together and how well you all anticipated Talon's move and how you fought like true warriors," Honeyclaw added and nodded to Puddlestar.

"When Kite said that I called your mentors in and she told them about your fighting skills once more and we've all agreed on something," Puddlestar said and I glanced over at Willowtail who pressed closer to me. "We all agreed that you're ready to become warriors," Puddlestar said and I glanced at Willowtail who was staring at me and now I realized what her excitement had been all about.

"Really?" I could tell Mosspaw was bursting with excitement, hell I was too!

"Yes, now hush before I change my mind," Pebblefoot whispered and Mosspaw squeaked excitedly before quieting down.

"Of course you'll have to work to show us, you all are to be sent out hunting, if you each bring back at least three pieces of prey you all can become warriors, but it had to be done before sunset tonight," Puddlestar and his gaze flickered over everyone. "Also you must do this on your own no one is to help another, this is a test to prove _you_ are ready to become a warrior," Puddlestar concluded and flicked his tail, signaling we were all dismissed. We all silently padded out into the clearing and it was there that our mentors all rounded on us, their faces expressionless.

"You heard Puddlestar, you've got until sunset," Willowtail instructed.

"Mosspaw you take the north end of the territory, Nightpaw the south end, Smokepaw east end, Twigpaw the west end," Sunstreak said and the rest of the mentors nodded.

"Off you go and remember we'll be watching you like any normal hunting assessment," Pebblefoot added. I glanced at my friends and Nightpaw hurriedly led the way across the clearing and out into the forest. We all padded to the entrance to the woods and then we stopped and gathered in a small group.

"He said if we all bring three pieces of prey back by sunset then we can all become warriors this worries me now," Mosspaw said and I could tell her excitement had long since vanished.

"Relax you and Twigpaw are like the best hunters you won't have any problem," Smokepaw said comfortingly, but I snorted.

"I got the hardest area to hunt in," I said and Smokepaw realized his mistake. I was probably the best hunter, but the west end of the territory was definitely the worst part to hunt in, there wasn't a lot of cover, but still I had to stay hopeful. "Don't worry guys, I'll find three pieces of prey even if it kills me," I said and I bid good luck to them before I raced off towards the west end of the territory. My scratches still hurt, but I was enjoying the wind and the wonderful sights of the forest too much. Everything after the battle with Talon, Jay, and Sparrow looked more hopeful, or maybe it wasn't because of the battle, but of Nightpaw and how he had saved me and told me he loved me? I shook myself and skidded to a halt and took a few deep breaths before I began my hunt that might decide the fate of me and my denmates.

I was crouching so low to the ground I felt like part of the Earth itself until I shot upwards and caught the sparrow that had taken off seconds previously. I killed it swiftly and sighed with relief, it was my fourth kill and I should really be getting back, it was only a little past sunhigh, but I still had to carry four pieces of prey back to camp. I turned and then out of habit I crouched low as I scented the everlasting scent of mouse. I stalked the prey and then killed it and I felt better than ever as I gathered every single piece and headed back towards camp. I scented Nightpaw on my way back to camp, but I made sure to keep away so as not to disturb him and then I heard a rustling behind me.

"Good I could use some help," I called over my shoulder and Willowtail purred as she came up beside me.

"you did good, and you caught extra prey too, that's the way a real warrior thinks," Willowtail commented as she picked up the sparrow and the mouse and we both started back to camp. When we arrived Honeyclaw was just padding away from Oakfur who immediately went over to Smokepaw who was waiting intently by the apprentices den. Smokepaw's gaze flickered over to us and jealousy boiled in them briefly before he drew his attention back to Oakfur. We dropped my catch on the pile and Honeyclaw came up purring loudly.

"Willowtail, I think Twigpaw is going to give you a run for the best hunter in the clan," Honeyclaw said and then she counted the prey and looked up at the sun. "five pieces in about an hour, good job Twigpaw, so far you and Smokepaw have brought in your part of the deal," Honeyclaw said and then she straightened up and scooted to the side slightly. I turned to see Nightpaw padding proudly into the camp with four pieces of prey, all mice, dangling from his jaws. Sunstreak padded behind him and Honeyclaw met him along the way as Nightpaw deposited his prey onto the pile.

"It's all up to Mosspaw now," I whispered as we both padded towards Smokepaw.

"I scented her on my way back to camp, but well you know Mosspaw she'll be everywhere in her part of the territory," Smokepaw said and he opened his mouth to say more, but then he stood up on his hindlegs and we looked to the entrance to the camp where Mosspaw was just entering the camp with two mice in her jaws. She didn't look upset or disappointed, but I wa then I saw that Pebblefoot was carrying two more mice and my heart soared.

"She did it," Nightpaw called excitedly.

"Did what?" Brackenpaw and Hazelpaw were coming out of the elders' den.

"Tonight is our warrior ceremony," Smokepaw boasted proudly and Brackenpaw glared with jealousy in his eyes, but Hazelpaw looked sad.

"It should've been Grasspaw with you," Hazelpaw whispered when I inquired about her sadness.

"Grasspaw would want us to be happy, heck if she were here she'd be beyond thrilled for the four of us," Mosspaw said, who must have overheard the last past of the conversation.

"She's right, here Grasspaw would probably have been a warrior already, but in Starclan she could be a kit for all they cared, but really she was already a warrior," Nightpaw explained calmly and the jealousy that Brackenpaw had in his eyes turned to excitement.

"Now I'll be the elder apprentice," Brackenpaw said excitedly and he glanced at Hazelpaw. "now you'll have to listen to me and Spiderfur," Brackenpaw said and then Hazelpaw leaped and soon they were wrestling playfully on the ground.

"If you two are going to fight, let's go to the training hollow then, we haven't taught you any fighting moves in a while now," Spiderfur called across from the warriors den. Owlwhisker appeared behind him and all four disappeared out of camp.

"You four had better get ready," Honeyclaw was padding up flanked by their mentors. "Your ceremony will be after dinner," Honeyclaw announced and fear and excitement flooded into my veins and at last I was pleased with myself, my clan, my mentor, and with my victories and losses.

I didn't know why, but I decided to visit Kite, Eiffel and Calluse. All three were taking refuge in Cinderwing's den and he kept reporting to Puddlestar that Kite needed more time to heal and that maybe she'd be here a moon maybe more, but I partly thought he only was making part of it up so that he had someone, or some cats to talk to and to keep him company. I padded calmly into the den and found Eiffel grooming his fur, while Calluse was lounging lazily next to him quietly whispering stuff and Kite was helping Cinderwing sort herbs.

"Hello Twigpaw," Cinderwing greeted and stood up and padded over to me and we touched noses. "I heard the good news from Puddlestar who came to visit while you were out hunting, you're becoming a warrior that's wonderful news," Cinderwing said and I purred. Cinderwing always acted like a fatherly figure towards me and I really appreciated it.

"Thanks," I said and I saw that Calluse, Eiffel, and Kite were all staring and nodded to them and Cinderwing turned and saw their puzzled looks and chuckled.

"Being a warrior means Twigpaw has completed her training and the ending of her name changes to something that Puddlestar chooses like her mentor Willowtail used to be Willowpaw, but now her name is Willowtail, because that is the name Puddlestar chose her to have," Cinderwing explained and he beckoned me further into the den. I followed him and seated myself beside Calluse who was staring up at me like I was the best thing in the world.

"A warrior? That must be a huge honor," Eiffel commented and I nodded.

"It's one the greatest moments in your life really, what you work up for," I whispered and Calluse shrugged.

"Sounds boring really, you just do the exact same thing you're doing now," Calluse said and I shifted uncomfortably and I was slightly offended.

"It's not about the jobs you _have _to do, but its about _why _you do them," I said quietly. "You do them, because you want the clan to thrive and be strong and healthy, if you don't feel that the clan deserves to survive for a long time, then why even be in the clan? No offense, but if you were in the clan you'd see things a lot differently," I added and Calluse stared at me at first with slight fury, but then with surprise.

"Those are pretty powerful words," Calluse finally said and he sat up and stared at me intently. "They sound like something Puddlestar might say, to tell you the truth," Calluse added and I seemed slightly stunned as I reviewed what I had said in my mind and Calluse was right, they did sound a lot like what Puddlestar would say. "Also, if you'd give us a chance to be in your clan then maybe we could see what's so great about it," Calluse said and I stood up and stared at Calluse.

"cinderwing already asked Puddlestar if you all could stay," I whispered, but it was loud enough that all four heard me. Calluse, Eiffel, and Kite looked up at Cinderwing who was staring at me with amazement and curiosity. He stepped towards me his eyes wide.

"You were out hunting Twigpaw, how'd you know that I'd asked Puddlestar?" Cinderwing asked and I looked at my paws.

"I d-don't know, it j-just was there, I swear I d-didn't eavesdrop or a-anything, but I was talking and t-the words were already t-there like they had been p-put there," I stuttered and Cinderwing blinked rapidly and he nodded towards the entrance to his den. I padded over and turned to see that he had followed me and we both sat down.

"Twigpaw, this may seem a little weird, but your future holds more than just being a simple warrior, it holds a lot more than you could ever imagine, but it has something to do with those three over there and somehow they are a part of your future and if your true destiny is going to come true then they must stay here in the clan and Puddlestar already said they could stay, Kite can help me with my work and I can train her a little and Eiffel and Calluse can become warriors along with you, they know how to hunt and fight and teaching them the warrior code is easy," Cinderwing explained to me and I just stared at him blankly.

"Cinderwing I don't know why, but I have a feeling that you are right, but my true destiny can never come out exactly as you or anyone else really wants it too, you of all people should know that I always choose the path less chosen," I whispered and Cinderwing nodded thoughtfully.

"Of course, but take this as a warning, sometimes the path less chosen will get you into trouble and dig you into a bunch of problems you may not want to get tangled in, but the way I see it, you'll always shine like the brightest star in the sky, Twigstar," Cinderwing said and he gazed at me proudly and then he blinked just as he realized the mistake he had made, calling me Twigstar instead of Twigpaw, but something told me that it hadn't been a mistake and that really that was who I am, the leader deep down that no one will expect to emerge and take over.


	10. A New Chance

Warriors

Chapter 10

I ate dinner that night with Cinderwing, Kite, Eiffel, and Calluse and we had some interesting conversations about herbs that healed this wound or a herb that cured a cat of a bad cough and it was pretty interesting, but half of it I missed, because I was too busy worrying about my ceremony. What if I messed up? What if I wasn't ready?

"You poor thing," kite's sympathetic voice broke me out of my thoughts and I turned my attention to the others who were all looking at me. "You look so worried, its basically eating you all up," Kite added and I shrugged and finished my mouse.

"Everyone gets nervous that's all," I said dismissing the matter as I began to groom my fur so that I looked nice for the ceremony.

"I'm sure," Eiffel teased and I glared at him. I wanted to snap at him, but Willowtail walked into the den at that moment. I had just finished grooming myself and she stopped and looked me up and down and I saw pride gleaming in her eyes.

"You look beautiful," Willowtail said and I walked forward and we touched noses. "I need to talk to you before the ceremony," Willowtail whispered to me and I nodded.

"Will you all be coming to the ceremony?" I asked as I turned back to the others.

"Of course," Cinderwing said as if the answer had been written on his face the whole time.

"I'll see you later then," I said and Willowtail led me out of the den and into the clearing. The news of our ceremony had spread fast and I spotted several eyes watching as Willowtail led me over to a quiet spot near a small fern with purple flowers just sprouting along the edges. She sat down and I sat across from her and I watched as she looked me up and down again and I felt a new wave of nervousness crash onto me and one question poke me like five thorns; What if I _disappointed _Willowtail?

"Twigpaw, you were my first apprentice," Willowtail began and I looked up at her. Pride seemed to be bursting from her fur and I had to purr. Willowtail had not only been my mentor, but my friend and in some ways my mother, who taught me the ways of a warrior like a normal queen taught her kits to behave and listen to their superiors. "I was so proud when I was named as your mentor and I couldn't have been given a better apprentice. I admired her attitude and personality. You were so content on learning everything there was I could teach you. You at fist were very hesitant and precise with what you did and at first it bothered me, but then I saw that you were just trying to be perfect and impress me. When I realized that I decided to see how much you really could do, so I tested you on all that I had taught you and stuff I hadn't even taught you and you answered everything I asked correctly, showed me all the battle moves and stalks I had taught you precisely, and then you told me that you were happy. When I was testing you, I noticed you looked so determined and a little frustrated when you thought you messed up or were trying to remember an answer and I thought that I had been a terrible mentor and that you weren't happy, but when you told me that you enjoyed the challenge and the thrill of it all I knew that I had finally proven to you, Puddlestar, and myself that I could handle this and that I was capable of being a mentor." Willowtail was looked at me intently to reply to what she had said, but I just nodded indicating for her to go on.

"It's not over yet and you know it," I whispered and Willowtail nodded.

"After that things got easier and clearer, I remember my training and apprenticeship and taught you the way I had been taught, but n the end I saw that you were doing different battle moves or different stalk techniques and I asked you about how you came to making them up, but you told me that I had taught them to you and I mean I was shocked. Soon you were just amazing, a great hunter, a very observant patroller, a fantastic fighter and everything I thought you would live up to be. I knew about a moon ago that your training was almost over, yet you still had so much to learn, but when I was talking to Kite yesterday, she told me how amazing you were in leadership, fighting and I was stunned and so proud of you that I thought that you were finally ready and here we are on the greatest night of your life and I don't care if you think you're not ready or you might disappoint me, but I know and truthfully you know deep down that you're ready for this and you've always had the warrior just waiting to come out and show itself to the clan and you've showed it more times than I have paid attention to see it, but tonight is the night that its going to come out and stay out and it's the night that I lose a very important part of my heart too." Willowtail's final words made me look straight into her eyes and I felt like crying, but I didn't instead I purred.

"Willowtail, now we can be closer than ever and even if Puddlestar or Honeyclaw never puts us on patrols together or we barely see each other, you'll always be my mentor, my friend, and my one and only idle," I whispered and I saw tears well in Willowtail's eyes, but none fell down her cheeks, she just blinked and they were gone.

"I love you Twigpaw," Willowtail whispered and we stood up and touched noses and just that little connection brought me back to when I had become an apprentice…

_Flashback_

_7 moons previously_

_I bounced excitedly as I stood beside my mother who was trying to keep me still. Puddlestar was speaking a few words to the clan before he stopped and silence fell. I sensed the importance of this silence and stopped bouncing around and sat obediently at my mother's side. _

_"Tonight we name yet another apprentice, this moon," Puddlestar announced and I let my gaze wander over to my two friends Smokepaw and Nightpaw who had been made apprentices only 8 sunrises before me. I looked up at my mother who looked down at me, pride and encouragement shone in her eyes like bright stars in the dark sky. "Twigkit please step forward," Puddlestar said and I took a deep breath before I stepped forward so I was sitting in front of everyone in the clan. "Twigkit from this moment forth you will be know as Twigpaw," Puddlestar and excitement and worry boiled inside me fiercely as Puddlestar's gaze flickered out over the crowd before stopping at the front of the crowd. "Willowtail you are ready for your first apprentice, you will mentor Twigpaw," Puddlestar said and a silvery-gray she-cat with amber eyes stepped forward. I remember her bringing some prey to the nursery sometimes and she would speak with my mother sometimes when I was playing with Smokepaw and Nightpaw. I stood up and started padding towards Willowtail and when we were close enough we touched noses and really it was a magical moment that I swore I would remember for the rest of my life._

_End Flashback_

We drew apart and remembrance shone in Willowtail's eyes and I knew she was thinking of the same memory I had been. I glanced around the clearing quickly and spotted Smokepaw, Mosspaw, and Nightpaw quickly grooming themselves while their mentors talked to them semi-privately.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting," Puddlestar's called rang clearly throughout the clearing and I looked over and saw him standing upon the highrock looking proud and excited. Honeyclaw was already seated beneath the highrock and some of the other warriors joined her. Others sat behind them or a little bit closer to the den. I saw the elders padding out from their den and I saw Ferncloud and Leafpool looking at me proudly like Willowtail had been. Brackenpaw and Hazelpaw sat beside them while Bramblemark and Berrytail sat down closer to their den. Finally I saw Cinderwing emerge from his den with Kite, Calluse, and Eiffel. They sat down where Cinderwing usually sat, so that they could survey the whole clan if they wanted, but they sat obediently and set their gazed straight forward.

"Are you ready?" Willowtail turned to me and I looked at her and licked her shoulder.

"Now I am," I said and Willowtail nodded and she led me over to where the others were seated in the front. I saw next to Nightpaw and he glanced at me excitedly.

"Tonight is a wonderful night, good news seems to be rising with the sun, every day," Puddlestar began and then he looked up at the stars. "First off I would like to announce that I have decided that the three rogues, kite Eiffel and Calluse shall stay with us until so long as they wish to leave, Kite shall help Cinderwing while Eiffel and Calluse shall become warriors, as they will hunt and fight like anyone else," Puddlestar announced and loud roars of applause came from the clan as if the decision had been long overdue…even Berrytail and Bramblemark didn't object or make any comments. I glanced over at the three rogues who all looked shocked and quite flattered. "Now what we've all been anticipating," Puddlestar said and complete silence fell across the crowd and Puddlestar jumped down from the highrock, landing gracefully on his paws his eyes gleaming fiercely in the light the moon gave off.

"This is it," Nightpaw whispered to me and I nodded, while I really felt like smacking him for talking, especially during our own ceremony.

"Sunstreak, Oakfur, Willowtail, Pebblefoot have your apprentices earned the right to become warriors?" Puddlestar asked loudly and I glanced at Willowtail and then I saw everyone's eyes on us.

"Yes," Pebblefoot spoke up first his head raised in pride.

"No doubt in my mind," Sunstreak added and he glanced at Nightpaw with a more loving glance then a mentoring glance.

"Yes," Oakfur said and I glanced at Willowtail who was the only one who hadn't said anything yet. She was staring directly at Puddlestar, but I couldn't read what was in her eyes, but I could definitely sense the hesitation she gave off, but what seemed like moon for me turned out to be only a mere few seconds.

"Of course," Willowtail said and relief washed over me like when rain feel too fast and it basically pelted you.

"Nightpaw, Smokepaw, Twigpaw, and Mosspaw please step forward," Puddlestar said and some of the cats shifted and the four of us stood and came forward obediently. Puddlestar looked up at the sky, pride and excitement in his eyes. "I, Puddlestar, leader of Shadowclan call upon our sacred ancestors to look down on these four apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you warriors in their turn. Nightpaw, Twigpaw, Smokepaw, and Mosspaw do you all promise to uphold the code of our ancestors, to protect and defend this clan even with the cost of your life?" Puddlestar asked and I felt wonderful, exhilarated.

"Yes," Nightpaw said proudly.

"Yes," Smokepaw whispered.

"Yes," Mosspaw squeaked excitedly.

"Yes," I said with as much courage and pride as I could muster up.

"Then by the powers that our ancestors have granted upon me, I give you your warrior's names. Nightpaw from this moment on you shall be known as Nightwind, the clan honors your courage and wisdom and we welcome you as a warrior of Shadowclan," Puddlestar said and he rested his head on Nightwind's head and Nightpaw licked his shoulder in thanks. "Mosspaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Mossflame, the clan honors your quick thinking and your energy and we welcome you as a full warrior of Shadowclan," Puddlestar with a hint of amusement in his voice. Mossflame's whiskers twitched in amusement as Puddlestar rested his chin on her head and she licked his shoulder. Puddlestar then stared straight at Smokepaw. "Smokepaw from this moment on you shall be known as Smokeheart, the clan honors your strength and kindness and we welcome you as a full warrior of Shadowclan," Puddlestar whispered and he rested his chin on Smokeheart's head and he licked Puddlestar's shoulder in return.

Nervousness struck me like a thorn in my paw and my first thoughts we were to just run and hide behind Willowtail and just have her protect me forever, but then I told myself that this was my time, my time to show everyone that I had done it, made it through apprenticeship to become a warrior the one who would hunt and fight for the clan with every scrap of energy I had. Puddlestar was staring at me intently and he stepped slightly closer.

"Twigpaw from this moment on you shall be known as Twigstripe, the clan honors your friendship and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of Shadowclan," Puddlestar announced and even though it only took about a few seconds it was going to last for many moons in my heart. Puddlestar rested his chin on his head and I licked his shoulder. He stood back and nodded as if to signal he was done or just because he felt like it.

"Nightwind! Smokeheart! Mossflame! Twigstripe!" I could hear Willowtail's voice distinctively in the crowd and it made me want to start crying, but I stopped it and just turned to face my clanmates with my friends as they cheered for us. Soon we were surrounded by many cats, warriors and apprentices, elders and queens who were congratulating us. It felt good, but one face was missing from the crowd…Willowtail. As the others cleared away I tried to spot her pelt in the crowd, but no sights.

"You don't think I wouldn't congratulate you," I jumped and turned to see Willowtail right behind me and I was about to say so much to her, but I didn't as I remembered the silent oath I had to keep tonight until sunrise. I just simply nodded and amusement flickered in Willowtail's eyes.

"Willowtail," Cinderwing padded up with Eiffel, Calluse, and Kite trailing behind him. "You've raised her well," Cinderwing said and Willowtail purred and dipped her head to Cinderwing. "Well Twigstripe, I can't say that I'm not proud of you and…" Cinderwing trailed off as he leaned in really close to me. "You're destiny shows the path pf a warrior to be hard for you, but trust me you'll pull through, because your strong like that," Cinderwing concluded and I nodded and we both touched noses.

"Congratulations," Kite said and I blinked in thanks. "Why do you not reply?" Kite asked, confused.

"When a new warrior or warriors in this case are named after their ceremony they are to keep a silent watch of the camp all night until sunrise when they can speak again and go sleep in their new den," Willowtail explained quickly and I again blinked my thanks, but it was aimed towards my mentor this time.

"Okay, still very weird, but I'll get used to it," Calluse murmured and then I felt soft fur brush against my pelt. I turned to see Nightcloud who nodded to the rogues, Cinderwing, and Willowtail and then flicked his tail towards the center of the camp where Mossflame, Smokeheart, and Honeyclaw were waiting. I nodded and waved my tail in goodbye and then followed Nightcloud to the center of camp.

"Okay now that you're all here," Honeyclaw began. "I just want to say congratulations and that the whole clan is proud of you, tonight as you know you must sit a silent vigil and watch over the camp, at sunrise either I or Puddlestar will come to relieve all of you, good luck and goodnight," Honeyclaw said and then padded into the warriors den. I looked up at the moon and held back a long sigh. I didn't like silence it bothered me, because it always worried me that something bad was going to happen, but I shook myself and focused on the task ahead. I was determined to prove to everyone that I am ready to be a warrior and that Puddlestar made no mistake…and maybe Cinderwing didn't either. Maybe my future held a Twigstar or just Twigstripe the elder or the queen…I glanced at my friends who were all staring straight ahead each lost in their own thoughts of how awesome it was to finally be a warrior, but I knew that one day I was probably going to rule over all of them, everyone and everyone will remember my name for I will not fail even if its just a queen, a elder or a simply warrior, but I know that I am ready to begin a whole new start, a whole new Twigstripe.

By sunrise I am tired, exhausted and grumpy and I saw the same exhaustion in Mossflame's eyes, but Smokeheart and Nightcloud still looked alert and awake and I admired their strength. The sun was just emerging when I heard pawsteps and I looked over my shoulder and saw Puddlestar padding towards us. His fur was neatly groomed and he looked wide awake and just as alert as Nightcloud and Smokeheart. He padded around Mossflame and then stopped in front of us.

"You all have done a wonderful job. You may for 1) speak and 2) get some rest, your lives of warriors have just begun," Puddlestar said and as if on cue, Owlwhisker and Vineclaw padded out of the warriors den and Brackenpaw bounded out of the apprentices den. All four cats disappeared out of the camp and I let out a long needed sigh. It felt good and seemed to relax me more and I wish I had let it out last night, but I didn't know if that counted as speaking or not, but now I could officially let it out.

"You both look exhausted," Smokeheart said his gaze traveling from me to Mossflame, but I saw his gaze linger on Mossflame seconds longer than it did on me.

"You two look chipper and giddy," Mossflame mumbled as she stifled a yawn.

"I'm just as tired, but I know how to conceal it," Smokeheart replied and he and Mossflame padded towards the warriors den. Nightcloud started to follow them, and then he looked back at me. I was still sitting watching as the sun slowly rose into the sky, like a queen giving birth to a kit it was basically the universe giving birth to a new day.

"Are you okay?" Nightcloud asked and I nodded solemnly.

"It's weird," I whispered and Nightcloud looked slightly puzzled. "I always thought being a warrior really would change me, you know make me someone different someone that a cat had to make sure it was me before moving on, but I feel just like an apprentice, young and inexperienced," I explained and Nightcloud sat back down beside me and pressed his soft fur against my flank.

"We all are young and inexperienced, but trust me you are a different cat," Nightcloud whispered and I looked at him expectantly. "Ever since the battle you've been…stronger, I guess. You always used to examine every little move or thought you made or said, but now you speak, fight, hunt, and act more openly and like a different cat sometimes I hardly recognize you, but I know you're the same old cat that I grew up with," Nightcloud added and I sight and I felt his tail upon mine and before I knew it our tails were entwined and we were just sitting there watching the sun rise as slow as a snail.

"I guess you're right," I murmured and Nightpaw nodded. "I may not see the difference in myself, but I'm going to make it scene by everyone," I added and Nightpaw shifted slightly, but he stayed close and out tails were still entwined. "Being a warrior is just like the sun rising it's a new chance to be beautiful, and perfect."

"Twigstripe," Nightcloud whispered softly in my ear. "You already are beautiful _and _perfect," Nightcloud said and I turned to look at him and saw the wonderful emotion I had wanted to see for so long and the same emotion I had held in for so long that finally was going to be released now.

"Nightcloud, being a warrior is a new chance for me…I mean us," I said and Nightcloud purred. "We can finally be all that we want and we can finally be together." The last few words just hung in the air and then our noses touched lightly and then we broke apart. Nightcloud and I then turned and watched as the sun continued to rise and I leaned my head onto his shoulder and I heard a soft purr rumble in his throat, but it died there as I realized how tired he must be and how truthfully Smokeheart had been talking, they had been just as tired, but had only just concealed it like I should have done, but that doesn't matter. I stand up and Nightcloud joins me as we finally go into the warriors den…as true warriors. 


End file.
